<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Animal by Criminalmind1927</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088293">Strange Animal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927'>Criminalmind1927</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Needles, Secret government projects, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Violence, Werewolf AU, tags to be updated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is approached to be part of a highly classified government research operation, which requires his skills as a self-identified wolf expert. </p><p>Link is horrified to discover that the “wolf” in question is in fact not a wolf at all, but an imprisoned lycan named Rhett. </p><p>Angst, heartbreak, fluff, and smut all happen along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a pop song by Canadian Singer ‘Gowan’ (who’s other most famous song is the inspo for my handle) who sang a song in 1985 called Strange Animal. And the video is batshit crazy 80s deliciousness about a caveman that is discovered in the wild and brought back into a lab and experimented on. The song was my jumping off point, and the story obviously deviates from there. I picture my Werewolf Rhett as kind of a Tarzan/Werewolf/Caveman hybrid. But…. you’ll see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> You're a strange animal, that's what I know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you're a strange animal, I've got to follow </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Gowan  </em>
</p><p>————————————<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Link was either about to become a millionaire or a murder victim. At this point, he didn’t really care which. </p><p> </p><p>Spending the last 40 minutes on a snowmobile driving through a nearly blinding blizzard made the man ready to do just about anything for central heating, so long as he got out of the cold as soon as humanly possible. </p><p> </p><p>His ears and cheeks felt like they had been lit on fire, they burned so badly. His nose felt absolutely numb, and he was pretty sure that if he glanced down at the handles of the snowmobile that he would have no fingers left. He squinted through the flurry and prayed for an end to the unforgiving winter. </p><p> </p><p>And as if the heavens heard his plea, a large industrial building began to appear in the distance. The snowmobile in front of him flashed his lights and started to slow, so Link did the same, thanking the unspoken force for the end of his long, snowy trek. </p><p> </p><p>As he drove closer to the enormous building, he could see how much security it appeared to have. What looked like armed guards in towers surveyed the entire property, there was a 10 foot high electrified and barbed wire fence around the entire building, and every entrance had a keypad and a gate guard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Link was led over to one of the many side entrances, and he waited anxiously as his leader typed his long code into the keypad. The lights above the gate flashed green and the gate hummed it’s acceptance and began to slowly open. The man gestured back at Link and the guard nodded and lowered his rifle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jesus.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Link gave an awkward wave of thanks. What exactly he was thanking the armed guard for, he would never know. The metal gate closed with a reverberating clang, shuttling Link in with countless, armed government officials. It made Link feel like he was entering a maximum security prison. His stomach gurgled with a mix of anxious regret, but it was too late to turn back now. The check had been cashed. He was on the hook for whatever they wanted him to do. Which was still suspiciously hazy. </p><p> </p><p>—— </p><p> </p><p>3 days earlier</p><p> </p><p>“Stevie! How are we supposed to get footage if the company keeps dragging their feet??” Link pushed the tent flap open with stiff arms, leaving them to flap back in Stevie’s face with a whap. </p><p> </p><p>The thin blonde shrugged and rubbed her nose as she followed Link outside into the heat of the day. “I tried, Link. I’ve <em> been </em> trying. But they want to see more evidence.” </p><p> </p><p>“How can I show them more evidence if they won’t give me the money to fix the equipment that will <em> show them the goddamn evidence </em>??” Link threw his satellite phone into the trees with a frustrated growl. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it,” Stevie deadpanned before tucking her long hair behind her ear and turning to fetch her boss’s phone. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Stevie, I’m sorry, I’ll-“</p><p> </p><p>Stevie held up a pale hand. “Just… cool off, okay?” Stevie’s quiet frustration was evident as she stomped off into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Link flushed with embarrassment at his outburst. He had been having a long day, but he shouldn’t be taking it out on Stevie. The project was hitting a dead end, with his main independent funders getting cold feet and tightening their budget, <em> right when they needed it most.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Link was days away from documenting a never before seen species of Timber wolf in the forests of Brazil, but with no way to document or capture the discovery that they had spent nearly three years setting up for. Their night vision cameras needed repairing, their lodgings were abysmal, and their infrared cameras continued to prove unreliable when wet. And of course the rainy season had started last week. </p><p> </p><p>Stevie had been helpful, she was a ‘wiz at computers’ as Link liked to say. Stevie preferred the term ‘in demand professional hacker’, but even with all of her knowledge, she couldn’t get any of the technology to cooperate. </p><p> </p><p>On top of that, Link’s had spoken to his mom this morning during their weekly phone call and after a few pleasantries were exchanged Link could already tell that something was wrong. Sue always tried to be strong for her boy, but he coaxed the information out of her. She tearily admitted to having financial troubles and with Link so far away, he felt powerless to help her. It’s not like he had any money to send to her... </p><p> </p><p>Link pulled his sun hat off his head and worried it between his fingers before placing it back on his head. His hands dug into the skin around his hips and he chewed on his lip, mulling over potential fixes to his mom’s troubles. </p><p> </p><p>Link looked up to the sky when he heard a distant humming. As the object quickly came into view he could see that the sound was the loud thrum of an approaching helicopter. He tried to shield his eyes from the hot summer sun, in time to see the helicopter land a few hundred feet from their campsite. </p><p> </p><p>“Stevie!” Link yelled to be heard over the quieting helicopter blades. </p><p> </p><p>She came running up, tossed phone in hand. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>Link pointed to the chopper, “That’s too early to be supplies, isn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Stevie nodded. “Plus that’s not a supply chopper. Looked military to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Link rubbed his forehead. “Should I… I’m gonna get my gun, tell the-” </p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Charles Neal?” a commanding voice called out from the trees. </p><p> </p><p>Link stared at Stevie in disbelief before calling out a quiet, questioning reply of, “Um, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Neal.” A man in full military uniform stepped out of the brush, looking incredibly out of place in the Brazilian rainforest with his bald head, pale skin, and gray eyes. “Please come with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Stevie looked into Link’s confused face. Her eyes were wide as she subtly shook her head, <em> Um, no! </em></p><p> </p><p>“What... what uh... what may I ask is this in reference to?” Link managed to squeak out. </p><p> </p><p>Stevie rolled her eyes and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. Her boss was helpless. </p><p> </p><p>“US government business. <em> Urgent </em> US government business.” The man puffed his chest and the assortment of various honors and medals on his navy blue uniform twinkled in the hot sun. </p><p> </p><p>Link took off his hat again, twisting the brim in his hands. “This must be some mistake, I-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, please.” The man cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. He looked at Stevie with cold eyes. “May I speak with you privately?” </p><p> </p><p>“You can talk in the research tent,” Stevie volunteered with faux cordiality. </p><p> </p><p>“Stevie!” Link hissed. </p><p> </p><p>Stevie turned to Link, hiding her face from this mystery man. “I don't want you out of sight, you’ll be safer there, it’s wide open. We don’t know what the hell is happening!” Stevie hissed back. </p><p> </p><p>“Excellent suggestion, Ms…?” He left the question for her name unspoken. </p><p> </p><p>“Stevie,” she clipped. </p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Levine, of course. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Stevie and Link shared the same worried glance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who the hell is this guy and how does he know who we are?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way, Doctor. Let’s make this quick,” The militant man commanded, clearly eager to go back to… wherever he came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Link agreed, too scared to argue. He headed back to the tent, ditching the crumpled hat on the way, his mind racing with the possibilities of the reason for this visit, none of them good. </p><p> </p><p>The man didn’t waste any time getting to the point. “I have an offer for you, Neal. A good one.” </p><p> </p><p>“An offer? For what?” Link tried for casual body language and leaned against the flimsy, makeshift desk before he thought better of it and straightened up. </p><p> </p><p>“Employment.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Link smiled and exhaled in relief. “Well I’m sorry you came all this way and I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’m very happy here with-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Dr. Neal, while you might be happy here, there are others who would rather see you somewhere else.” The Colonel began to walk slowly around the tent, looking everywhere but Link. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Who? Who wants to see me somewhere else?” Link took a curious step forward. </p><p> </p><p>“You've been on this project for three years,” the older man said suddenly, twisting his body abruptly to finally look into Link’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” Link agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“And in those three years, you haven’t discovered the rare specimen that you have been tasked to find. The specimen that your benefactors have <em> paid </em> you to find. They are getting restless.” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean… a little, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“You need money for your mother. She has just put out a second mortgage on her home in North Carolina.” </p><p> </p><p>Link stumbled back as if slapped, his ass hitting the desk and sending a few packets of paper sliding off the side. He paid them no mind. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he tried not to panic. “How… how do you know that?” Link had just found out that piece of information himself this morning. “Who are you?? What is this really about??” </p><p> </p><p>The man’s face softened into an almost saccharine expression. He took off his hat and tucked it under his arm and extended his roughened hand to shake. “Saunders. Colonel Saunders. May I be frank, Dr. Neal?” </p><p> </p><p>Link shook the meaty hand weakly and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I work for the US government. Research division. The government would like your help, Dr. Neal.” </p><p> </p><p>“The government? Why?” Link was reeling. This felt like an episode of The Twilight Zone. Who just shows up out of nowhere with a secret government mission for people like him? But he figured the man had to have been serious. Why else track him down? In South America, no less! </p><p> </p><p>“You have a doctorate in animal biology and are an ecologist with a focus on wolves, is that correct?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And a highly skilled veterinarian.” </p><p> </p><p>“I… yes.” Link hesitated, the flattery making him uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“A wolf expert, in layman's terms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Link wasn’t modest about that fact, he knew more about wolves than any other biologist he had ever met in any academic circle for the last ten years. </p><p> </p><p>“The government has need of your very specific specialty.” The Colonel placed his hat back on his smooth head. Standing just a bit straighter when it was tweaked into the perfect position. </p><p> </p><p>“The government needs a wolf biologist? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“S’classified.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where? When?” </p><p> </p><p>“Back in the States. Virginia. Immediately.” </p><p> </p><p>“Immediately??” Link balked before shaking his head. “No, I can’t. My research here-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Is terminated,” the Colonel remarked casually, as if he were commenting on the weather. </p><p> </p><p>Link stilled with his mouth hung open. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Your position in this project has been terminated. Your benefactors have been... <em> persuaded </em> to replace you.” </p><p> </p><p>Link was nearly hysterical as he watched the project he poured his heart and soul into be ripped from his hands. He turned and held up the papers, as if the proof of his hard work could save him. “No… But… this is <em> my </em> project, I’ve spent the last three years-”</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s done, now. Dr. Neal, listen. We can make this a pleasant experience. We understand the inconvenience. You will be compensated with a generous salary. A <em> very </em> generous salary,” the Colonel emphasized.</p><p> </p><p>Link perked up when money was mentioned. For the first time, Link stopped violently rejecting the idea and wanted more details. He looked up in question, but stopped himself. He didn’t want to be so bold as to ask how much he would be making, but screw it. He had to know. </p><p> </p><p>“How much?” Link pressed his glasses up onto his nose with the back of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>The Colonel moved his head back and forth, approximating. “Six to seven figures. Depending on what you find.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Woah </em>. Link wouldn’t even know what to do with that kind of money. What the hell was the government doing paying a scientist that kind of money for?? </p><p> </p><p>Link was rightfully suspicious. “What exactly would I be doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Classified, top secret research.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Could you be any broader? </em>“But what does-”</p><p> </p><p>“If you like,” Saunders interrupted. “We would be able to send an advance to your mother. A sum of money that would guarantee her residence in that house for the rest of her life.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Link’s eyes went wide, feeling the weight of this morning’s phone call fall off his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We are confident in your abilities and are certain you’d be worth the investment. But this arrangement is dependent on your agreement to come work with us, Dr. Neal. Indefinitely.” </p><p> </p><p>“Indef… no, no I can’t do that.” Link’s hands were shaking from the adrenaline. </p><p> </p><p>“The project should take no longer than a year, Neal. The ‘indefinitely’ part is more a term for the paperwork.” </p><p> </p><p>“I…” </p><p> </p><p>“You no longer have your job here, Neal. The money can be wired to your mother by the end of the day.” </p><p> </p><p>“But, I…” </p><p> </p><p>The Colonel huffed in frustration, clearly used to getting exactly what he wanted as quickly as possible. “Neal. Don’t make this difficult. I think you’ll agree with me that you don’t really have much of a choice.” The man’s straight forward demeanor changed to something frighteningly stern and intimidating. </p><p> </p><p>Link’s stomach felt like a 20 pound stone was suddenly dropped into it, surprising even himself as he whispered, “Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Saunder’s face returned to normal. “Choppers waiting. We leave in five.” He turned to walk out of the tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha… five??” Link squawked. “I can’t possibly-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten. No longer. I suggest you get moving.” </p><p> </p><p>Link saw in his face that he was not joking and wordlessly bolted to his personal tent and haphazardly threw his belongings into his busted up suitcases, and shoved his files and research in his duffle bags, crinkling and crushing his hard earned discoveries. </p><p> </p><p>He gave a few tearful goodbyes to his confused assistant researchers and graduate students, and ran to catch the helicopter. </p><p> </p><p>Stevie, of course, ran after him, frantic to keep Link here in Brazil. “Link, wait!! Link, please think about this!!” she shouted over the blades. </p><p> </p><p>“I have!” Link shouted back. “I… I <em> have </em> to, Stevie!” His eyes were sad as he begged for her understanding. </p><p> </p><p>“Link!!” She tried to tame her wild hair as the helicopter whirled it about her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…” He headed into the body of the helicopter and didn’t look back. He knew he couldn't bear to see the look of abandonment on Stevie’s face. And as the chopper lifted into the air and he watched Brazil fade into nothing, Link was already sick to his stomach and it wasn’t from the flight. This was all happening too fast. What had he done? What had he just agreed to?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That’s no moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get our first glimpses of Rhett, and Link struggles to come to terms with what he’s sighed up for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Present day </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Colonel led a tired and frightened Link into the frigid building. Link had barely slept during their chartered flight here and it showed, as his eyelids were drifting shut, and he looked dead on his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coat.” Saunders pointed to the nearby rack and shucked his own heavy parka onto it, the snow shaking off of it as he hung it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S’freezing,” Link protested, but took his coat off as well and followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to scrub up, then I’ll give you the tour of the facility.” He was across the room in three strides and Link staggered to keep up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did we come here, first? Can’t I drop off my stuff at my place and get some sleep first?” Link whined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Colonel Saunders stopped his speed walk and turned with a twisted smirk on his face. “Where do you think you’ll be sleeping?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… here??” Link gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The colonel chuckled darkly. “You never asked about your lodgings.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link adjusted his glasses in indignation, at a complete loss for words. “I… I assumed-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man laughed again. “It’s not a prison, Neal. Your room is nice. You’ll see.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom needs this money. Think of mom. Think of mom. Think of mom...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link soldiered on and soon found himself scrubbing up quickly in the cold, industrial washroom. He changed into the provided teal scrubs, turning his body away from the prying eyes of his captor as he changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The muscled man laughed at Link’s show of modesty. “I ain’t queer, Neal. No need to act like a chick on prom night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link didn’t turn. He dressed as quickly as possible, the barb hitting him hard. He didn’t even think about how his sexuality was going to be perceived in this place. At this point, he just wanted to get out alive. And as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scrubbed up and changed, Link followed the Colonel down a few long hallways before they reached what Link believed to be the center of the building. The keypad beside the industrial doors was labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Laboratory</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to meet your specimen?” Saunders practically sounded giddy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link inhaled deeply. “I… I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link had received little to no information on the flight over. Other than that he was needed to study a rare specimen of wolf. One that apparently endangered the safety of the greater United States. It made no sense to Link. There were no undiscovered species of wolf in North America, and especially none that posed any significant safety risk. But Link had taken the advance and travelled halfway around the world; he reckoned he was past the point of asking questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Approach it with caution. Don’t let it see your eyes.” Saunders warned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha... why?” Link nearly ran into the man when he stopped in front of the keypad. He typed in a few numbers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how it knows you’re scared. You don’t want it knowing that.” He hit the pound key. “Trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but… averting your eyes is actually a sign of submission with wolves, if he’s-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doc, I just know what they tell me. Code is 1015 by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh okay, thanks.” The shared information made Link feel a little less trapped. The door buzzer sounded and the large stainless steel door rolled open to the right. Link followed Saunders into the lab. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were about half a dozen employees walking around the facility. Three were in sterile white lab coats, teal scrubs, and face masks, the other three in what looked more like grey nursing scrubs. The large room itself was sectioned off by large glass-paned enclosures, and two barred cages in the back right corner with dimly lit walkways between everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I... I don’t have a-” Link pointed to his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Masks are over here.” He grabbed a mask from a dispenser mounted on the nearby wall and handed one to Link.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s attacked anyone who has gotten too close. So… be careful.” His voice was slightly muffled by the mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus. Okay.” Link stumbled to keep up with the man’s brisk pace and put his mask on, snagging his glasses in the process. He fumbled with them for a moment to the chagrin of the colonel, but finally got the mask squared away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shuffled past the few other workers, all with their faces in their clipboards until they were in the back corner, facing the twin cages. And in the back, huddled in the corner, with intensely alert and piercing green eyes, was a bearded, shaggy haired, very naked… man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link gasped. “Dear god.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet your specimen, doc.” Saunders gestured to the cage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This… is- is this a joke?” Link stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a human being! What the hell is this? You guys brought me down here for a fucking joke? You said you needed help for a rare fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link rolled his eyes. “I hate to break it to you sir, but that’s not a wolf!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be. Just not right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link threw his hands up in exasperated confusion. “Is this some kind of weird terrorist torture thi-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ever hear of lycanthropes, doctor?” The older man’s voice was even, almost amused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In </span>
  <em>
    <span>movies</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” Link gestured with another sarcastic wave of his arm.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this ain’t a movie, Neal. Meet our Lykos Anthropos. A real life, breathing, living lycanthrope. A werewolf.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man sat unmoving in the corner of his cell, arms wrapped around his legs. Because that’s what this was. A jail. A cell. A prison. Link really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the Twilight Zone. And no one else in this world made sense but him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys fucking crazy??” Link’s voice was squeaky and pinched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neal.” The colonel rose to his full 6 foot height. “This is probably the biggest fucking discovery since the godamn atomic bomb. We need to figure out how the fuck this thing works. And we are running out of time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time… time for what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The President is insisting on more results and I am not pleased to report that we have very little in terms of what, why, or how this creature is…. and that’s where you come in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me??” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a wolf veterinarian, for god's sake, Neal!” Saunders boomed. “Do I need to fucking spoon feed everything to you??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he… this is a man, s-sir. Not a wolf.” Link was shaking from the other man’s alarming outburst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saunders straightened his shoulders. “I am done explaining. Get to work. Find out what makes this thing tick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what we hired you for isn’t it?” he said slowly, leaning down and patronizing Link as if he were a small child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you hired me for… I mean I’m not used to… this… he’s clearly human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neal. We hired you because of your prestigious background in this field. We have now briefed you on a top secret discovery, and the American government will not tolerate this information getting out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link started at the turn of the conversation. “I… I wouldn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We also don’t like to take chances, so we would make sure of that fact.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha… is that a threat?” Link’s throat tightened and his voice sounded weak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” he deadpanned. “I’m giving you options. You can work here with us. Or not at all. Your choice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not much of a choice….” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. It’s not. You’ll be here until the government sees fit to release you from this project, and until then, you will be not be permitted to leave the building.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?? I… this is like </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapping…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly.” Saunders waved over the nearest employee. “Patel here will get you up to speed. I will be back in a few weeks.” He stepped into Link’s space. “And I expect results.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so happy for the comments/messages I’ve received about this story! Thank you!! 😭😭❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What time is it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link gets a run down of Rhett’s medical history during his time at the facility.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Colonel left Link standing there, appalled and in terror of his situation. Link heard a growl and turned to stare at the caged man. He was tracking the Colonel with his eyes before settling his green orbs on Link. Link observed him quickly. He looked taller than average, but it was hard to tell when he was crouched over like that. He was disarmingly beautiful. Link wondered how the hell this man managed to convince these people he was a werewolf. Or maybe it was the other way around? He walked up to the bars, enthralled by the prisoner's presence before Patel yanked him back.</p><p>“It bites,” was all he supplied.</p><p>“Got it.” Link nodded, doubtful.</p><p>“Dr. Patel. I’m the lead on the Lycan project.” Link shook his hand. Patel was young. Barely thirty. But he was already graying pretty intensely. He had dark skin, and deep brown eyes and even through the mask Link could tell the man had a permanent frown etched on his face.</p><p>“Dr. Link Neal.” Link’s mouth felt full of cotton. “I’m… I guess I’m helping research.”</p><p>Patel nodded his understanding and flipped through his clipboard pages, deciding where to start his explanation.</p><p>“We have three lead researchers, all with doctorates, and three lab assistants. The assistants been vetted by the government, but frankly I don’t know their degree status. They're really just here to take care of the grunt work.”</p><p>Link nodded and looked around the cell. There were bottles of water, a makeshift urinal, an overturned bucket, and a pile of…</p><p>“What’s that?” Link asked.</p><p>“Food.”</p><p>“What… what the hell is it?”</p><p>“Meat. Various kinds. It’s all dehydrated.”</p><p>“Why?” Link’s brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“The subject consumes nearly 20 pounds of food a day. We just don’t have the capacity to store it. We save the fresh stuff for the staff. We only get deliveries once a month out here,” Patel explained.</p><p>Link felt sick again. “Why doesn’t he have a bed?”</p><p>“It made weapons out of the springs. And pretty much weaponized anything else we’ve given it.”</p><p>“Wow. He… he sounds pretty resourceful. And intelligent.” Link looked again to the man. His head tilted to the side and then Link saw his piercing green eyes looked bloodshot, but still brilliantly bright. They examined Link, seeming to eat him alive with the weight of his gaze.</p><p>“Don’t look in its eyes,” Patel murmured in warning.</p><p>“But averting your gaze is actually-“</p><p>Patel ignored him before mumbling, “Yeah. Subject has shown superhuman capabilities...” He searched for a particular piece of paper in his disorganized pile.</p><p>Link was starting to bristle at the continued use of the term ‘it’ or ‘the subject’ in regard to the man in the cage.</p><p>“Like what? Hyper-intelligence? Super strength?” Link asked, still enthralled with the man’s unblinking emerald stare.</p><p>“Night vision, above average strength, crazy frightening speed. They all get more and more apparent when the moon is waxing.”</p><p>“Wow.” Link finally glanced away; the stare was causing his blood to heat and pulse. “How long have you been observing all this?”</p><p>“I’ve been here for three months.”</p><p>“How long has he been here?”</p><p>“The same. Three months.” Patel never looked up.</p><p>“Wow… and he…”</p><p>“Has transformed twice.”</p><p>“God.” Link ran a hand over his sweaty face. “And… and you’ve seen it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Patel didn’t elaborate.</p><p>“Unbelievable,” Link whispered. He, in spite of himself and his current situation, couldn’t help but be in awe of the phenomenon. Patel took a step back as they watched the lycan get up and pace his cell, chewing on a piece of the dried meat, not making eye contact with Patel but observing Link with quick, darting glances. He didn’t seem violent, just curious. And so very human.</p><p>Link shook his head. This was all too unbelievable. He was completely aghast with the dismissive and disdainful attitude that everyone seemed to have around here. And on top of that, it appeared as if no one knew what they were actually doing.</p><p>“He seems to have above average intelligence, but you guys are treating him like an animal. No one has… I don’t know... tried communicating with him??”</p><p>“It <em>is</em> an animal and of course we have,” Patel sounded insulted and clicked his pen angrily. “There are over 6500 languages spoken in the world, Doctor, we have attempted nearly 200 at this point, I’ll be sure to keep you updated on how that goes,” he rolled his eyes at what he deemed to be a silly question. “It’s not a priority. It doesn’t seem to speak except for occasional grunts and growls. It seems to understand what is happening here for the most part. The subject’s intelligence level is completely normal, heightened even for something of its age.”</p><p>Link looked back at the dirty blonde, “How old do you think he is? Thirties?”</p><p>“Or early forties.”</p><p>The pacing man’s body twitched as he was racked with a full body shiver. Link looked around and saw no clothes or anything that he could warm himself with.</p><p>“He looks cold…” Link said softly. He cleared his throat and spoke with as much authority as he could muster. “He... he should have a blanket, or clothes or something.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because he….” Link tried hard to play the game. He tried to be the expert they were so desperate for. Anything to help this man. “Wolves have pelts, a thick healthy pelt helps them survive a multitude of conditions. Up to -40 degrees actually. He.. uh… he doesn’t have one. He needs, like… an artificial pelt.”</p><p>Patel cocked his head and clicked his pen. “Okay. We’ll look into that.”</p><p>“And he needs to bathe,” Link said, observing the ratty nature of the man’s mane.</p><p>“We spray it down every other day.” Patel didn’t look up.</p><p>“Spray him down?” Patel nodded. “Like with a hose?” Link asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Yeah.” The pen clicked again. Link wanted to shove that fucking pen into Patel’s eye.</p><p>“He needs to be bathed properly,” Link demanded.</p><p>“We locked the subject in the shower and it just broke the glass and attempted to attack his handlers with the shards. Do you have any better suggestions?” Patel scribbled and pressed the pen into the paper with barely withheld anger.</p><p>“I don’t know, yet. But I’ll come up with something.”</p><p>Patel gave him a once over, pursed his lips, and made another note on his clipboard. “Fine. But no grooming. No scissors or razors. Too dangerous.”</p><p>That would explain the hair growth on the man’s head and face.</p><p>“Okay.” An alarm buzzed and the bearded man yelped and ran back into the corner of his cell and crouched low, his body language menacing. “Wha…”</p><p>Patel turned his wrist around and checked his thin, gold watch. “Examination time,” he said ominously</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and BLESS YOU for commenting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rhett gets his name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link sees how things are run around this place. He tries to stand up for the lycan the best he can.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patel turned his wrist around and checked his thin, gold watch. “Examination time,” he said ominously. “Stand back.” He pressed his arm into Link’s chest and pushed him even farther away from the cage. </p><p> </p><p>Two muscular men in the nursing scrubs walked past them, entered the code into the keypad, shared a glance, and entered the cage. They were carrying tasers, a choke chain, and canvas straps. </p><p> </p><p>Like a flash the panicked man was up and shoving the assistants hard against the bars, before retreating back to his corner. Link could see that the imprisoned man had given them a warning attack. Link could barely keep up with the movement. He was so fucking <em> fast </em>. But the two men had clearly done this before. One launched himself at the blonde and the other managed to get the choke chain around his neck. The unnamed man roared in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Gosh,” Link gasped, tears coming unbidden to his eyes at the violent display.</p><p> </p><p>The straps were quickly abandoned as they grabbed at his arms and stretched them out and pulled the struggling man forward towards the door of the cage. They pressed his face against the bars and Link could hear how loud and fast the man was breathing. It made his knees weak with fear and his heart ache with empathy. He was in the center of this freakish torture experiment. He wanted out. But he knew he wasn’t going to get it. </p><p> </p><p>Patel tugged at Link’s arm. “Come on, we have a few minutes before they get it to the exam room, you hungry?” Link never wanted to eat again. He shook his head, his face pale. “Suit yourself. Follow me. Manner will meet you in the exam room.” </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The exam room was the textbook definition of sterile, stocked up with relatively up to date medical equipment, including a mix of veterinary and medical tools. </p><p> </p><p><em> Figures </em> . <em> They have no idea what they’re dealing with here.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Link’s lungs burned and his hands were shaking as his gaze raked over the man strapped to the examination table. His cheek was already bruising from his rough collection. Link traced his shaking fingers over the cheek. He moaned and shifted, his eyes peeling open, glassy and disoriented. He pulled and struggled against the straps in distress. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful… don’t… you…” Link tried to still the lycan’s struggling limbs. The man on the table whimpered. Link got a lump in his throat. ”Fuck, I hate this.” He put his hand on the imprisoned man’s wrist and tried to catch his eye. “I’m sorry. I…” Link was at a loss for words, but whispered, “I don’t wanna do this either. I’m so sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>The man’s eyes locked with Link’s and filled with tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus…” Link pulled his glasses and mask off so the man could look at his naked face and see that he wasn’t going to hurt him. “Look, I-” He sighed and gently brushed the wild blonde curls off the sweating man’s forehead. “I-”</p><p> </p><p>The swinging door opened with a loud squeak and the men were no longer alone. Link put his mask back on and wiped his eyes before putting his glasses back in position. Another masked employee entered with his clipboard and pointed with his pen to the group of employees looking in from the other side of the glass. “The assistants will be observin’ today, they can jump in if it gets feral. We’re less than a week from transformation. S’critical time and all.” The man had spiky blonde hair, an Alabama twang, and friendly eyes. If he didn’t know any better, Link might’ve actually liked the guy in another life. </p><p> </p><p>Upon Link’s silence, he continued. “Shaw.” He pointed to himself with the pen, his purple gloves standing out against his stark white lab coat. “Manner’s still in the medical bay for his shoulder. So I’ve been the sort of ‘doctor’ ‘round here the last couple days.” Link hated the way he surrounded the word doctor with air quotes. The man saw the way his face twisted and filled in, “I’m a biological science researcher.” </p><p> </p><p>Link continued to stay defiantly silent. Shaw sighed and continued to talk. “So once a week you need to check it’s teeth, draw it’s blood, check for internal-”</p><p> </p><p>“His.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” He looked up from the paper.</p><p> </p><p>“He is a human being. He’s not an ‘it’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, buddy. Wait a week and see if you still think that.” </p><p> </p><p>Before Link realized what was happening, Shaw had wrenched open the helpless man’s jaw with the nearby forceps, causing the man to growl and moan in protest. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah, hey.” He pushed Shaw’s hands away. “The hell, man!” </p><p> </p><p>“You have to check its teeth. It <em> will </em> bite you if you’re not quick. You won’t die or turn lycan or anyth-”</p><p> </p><p>“Still… just… don’t just fucki-”</p><p> </p><p>“So you wanna check it’s canines and premolars,” he soldiered on through his explanation as he used the forceps to force open his jaw again, and the whimpering began anew. Link felt sick to his stomach. “They grow and sharpen the day or so before it’s transformation. So you’re looking for broken skin, irritated gums, but you don’t really need to document anything until the day or so before. You need to measure the growth, take photos, and make sure you wear the gloves.” </p><p> </p><p>Link only half listened as the man rattled off the rest of the examination checklist, attempting to file away some of it in his mind. Maybe at the very least he could make this all less painful for this poor man. </p><p> </p><p>“We won’t need to do this again for three days or so. When it starts to turn.” </p><p> </p><p>“He.” </p><p> </p><p>Shaw sighed again heavily. “This is gonna be a long stint for you, buddy if you’re that caught up in-“ </p><p> </p><p>“He needs a name.” </p><p> </p><p>“Test subject, specimen, lycan all work fine, Neal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m gonna give him a name,” Link fired back quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Call it whatever you want. Frankly, I don’t give a damn.” Shaw started to exit the room. </p><p> </p><p>Instantly inspired Link spoke up with, “Rhett. I uh... I’ll call him Rhett.” </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations. Just take his blood okay? Can you manage that?” He left without another word.</p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>It was 9pm and Link felt like he had been at the lab for a week, when in reality it had been more like seven hours. Link settled into his room. As Saunders promised, it was relatively nice. It was well furnished with his own private bathroom and kitchenette, fully stocked with an abundance of snacks. And the living space had a small loveseat and a wide screen tv and a Blu-ray player. At least his prison cell was well decorated… </p><p> </p><p>Link stripped off his scrubs and found his favorite sweats in the drawers of the dresser. Link hadn’t even thought to ask what became of his things, but from the look of it, someone had moved all of his belongings into this room. He opened the desk drawers, and he found his research and medical journals, seemingly safe and sound. </p><p> </p><p>He flopped back onto the bed. The thought of relaxing enough to watch a movie seemed almost repulsive to him. But he wanted some sort of familiar comfort, so he turned on the tv. </p><p> </p><p>Static. No cable it seemed. He sighed deeply and stood to thumb through the selection of movies and lost interest half way through and put in a random dvd just to hear the sound, before he forced himself to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter up tomorrow!<br/>Your comments are sending me!! Thank you everyone!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lay your head on my shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhett changes into a wolf for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link was jarred out of sleep by an alarm sounding and a red flashing light causing him to fly out of bed and stumble into his scrubs. The wall clock read 4:23.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patel pounded on his door. “Neal! Get up! It’s happening!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link was still disoriented from sleep, almost forgetting where he was, but with an icy realization he remembered that he was in Virginia. In a top secret government facility. A cog in the psycho machine that was attempting to research werewolves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link lunged for the door to stop the pounding, and saw an equally disheveled Patel leaving against the door frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link followed him into the hallway, realizing a few steps in that he forgot to put on shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few twists and turns, they were joined by the rest of the team, all filing in step, groggy from sleep, headed to the back of the building. But before their last turn, the lab assistants broke off, and soon there were just the four of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patel, Shaw, and another scientist- Manner, Link assumed from the shoulder sling- jogged down the hallways to Rhett’s cage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know what triggered it.” Patel panted as he ran. “It's three days early. I guess the transformations aren’t as consistent as we thought!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I can’t wait to see the samples from this!” Shaw yipped and nearly jumped in the air. And Link felt like slugging the giddy man in the jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God one of the assistants was watching the cameras!” Patel added as they made another turn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cameras</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There… there are cameras?” Link asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They're everywhere, man!” Link’s face paled. “Why, you doin’ somethin’ you shouldn't?” Shaw teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I… I just didn’t know we were being watched, is all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finally arrived at Rhett’s cage, the lights were blindingly bright, and there was a huge mass of fur in place of the man that Link had just seen a few hours ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s breath was squeezed out of his lungs. Panting and pacing the cage was a jet black specimen of what seemed to be a kind of blend between an Iberian and Timber wolf. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Link guessed about 200 pounds. And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The muscles in his back moved with the grace of water, his coat had an almost reflective sheen. His eyes, however, remained the same. That intense green made Link take a step forward, continuously drawn into their depths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf was snarling, his lip curled to show his teeth, challenging anyone to come forward and attack him if they dared. Link kept walking forward undeterred, he felt such an intense pull to this creature that he wasn’t even aware he was moving. The scientists with him gasped as he bumped into the bars, all of them too scared to rein Link back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett’s eyes met his and his entire demeanor changed. Link saw recognition in them. Rhett’s ears lifted from where they were plastered against his head, and his eyes upturned and he retracted his teeth. He made a small whining sound of greeting. Link was about to reach his hand through the bars...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that was the moment they chose to chain him. The wolf’s yelp pierced Link’s eardrums and he rushed to cover his ears as he watched the wolf twist and writhe in an attempt to free himself from his captors. The assistants had surprised him from behind and wrapped a wire choke chain around his neck. He seemed not to have sensed them, the gaze between he and Link diverting his attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made no sense, Rhett could probably smell the men a mile away, but he was so distracted by Link…. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is your fault, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link berated himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lifted then slammed the wolf to the ground in an attempt to subdue, choking him with the chain. A heavy leather boot was shoved down against his stomach in an attempt to immobilize him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blood sample is all we usually can manage when the specimen is in wolf form,” Manner spoke up for the first time. His voice was a deep baritone, almost hypnotic. The man’s hair was buzzed close to his head and Link wondered if he was military. “It’s too keyed up for us to get close. We sedate it after, but we need the blood before we do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The tranquilizer ruins the sample. We found that out the hard way the first time,” Patel finished Manner’s explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how do you manage to get the blood sample?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manner pointed to the cage. A third goon joined the others and brought out a 4 foot long stick with a small plunger on one end and a thick hypodermic needle on the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf saw the stick and howled in despair and foam flew from his mouth as he bit and attacked the air, trying his best to get away. The stick neared the meat of his shoulder and the wolf waited until it was nearly piercing him before he twisted and clamped onto the stick with a locked jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” The goon shouted and tugged and yanked on the stick, nearly having his arm ripped off from the force Rhett was exhibiting. The beefy assistant managed to wrestle it away and beat the wolf’s neck and face with the stick before shoving it in haphazardly into the animal's leg. The wolf yelped and his feet scurried aimlessly on the concrete floor as he tried to escape the stabbing pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man in the cage took the needle out, and frowned- he didn’t get a vein. He tried three more times, Rhett’s yelping getting louder and louder with every attempt. He finally snarled and tossed the men off, and attacked the man holding the stick with jarring speed. He ripped out the flesh around his calf and would’ve gone in again, but Rhett was shot with two tranquilizer darts from the second man in the cage while the third dragged the bleeding man out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett scratched at the darts, attempting to get them out of his hide, but his pawing quickly lost its power as the drug instantly took effect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link stood with his hand to his mouth, completely aghast at the carnage in front of him, how utterly brutal and disorganized it all was. His heart broke for the terrified animal in the cage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still wanna name him?” Shaw sneered. And wiped the stress sweat out of his stinging eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link walked up to the cage and stared down at the sedated beast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nearly out, if you wanna get in and poke around, we won’t check it out officially for another thirty minutes. You want a coffee?” Shaw called out as he and Patel headed toward the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Link found himself agreeing absentmindedly as he walked to the door of the cage. He keyed in the code to unlock the main door, before opening it slowly and walking in with caution. He had to side step to avoid the blood puddles from the recent attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knelt down beside the tired and injured creature, his heart beating out of his chest, still pumping hard from the adrenaline of the moment. The wolf was breathing fast, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. The sedative was fast working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link sat down fully in front of the wolf’s face, legs crossed, and gently set his hand down on his neck.  The wolf responded with a high pitched, pitiful whine. Link moved his thumb slowly in a grounding caress, and the animal’s tongue started to loll out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much did they give him?” he asked Manner, who stood stoically observing the interaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure. You’d have to ask Patel. Small bear’s worth I think? It’s pretty big. Almost 200 pounds.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded. That much was true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett snuffled curiously at Link’s bare feet before giving them a tentative and lazy lick. Link moved his ticklish appendages away fast, shocked by the tender gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He likes you,” Manner huffed in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night passed by quickly, the scientists measuring canine growth, placing the blood samples in the separator, measuring pupil dilation... What they expected Link to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this information, he had no idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spent the majority of the night, slapping overeager hands away, and barking orders at others to show the animal some ‘goddamn respect’. He watched as they dumped the limp wolf back into his cage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And get him a fucking bed!” he yelled at the remaining two assistants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the springs-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> springs, like a roll or a cot! A fucking sleeping bag, I don’t care!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Dr. Neal,” the assistants mumbled and went off into the night to fulfill the request. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link sighed and walked into the cage to sit next to the slumbering animal. He brought in wet washcloths to wipe away the blood from his snout and arms. He predicted the animal would be out for another hour or two but Link was still gentle and considerate as he cleaned. He traced his hand over the giant wolf in awe. He was so beautiful, and it made Link feel like such an evil person to be in any way part of what was keeping him in this place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laid his head on the wolf’s chest to listen to his rattling breath. And with his head on a werewolf, at 6:30 in the morning, Link Neal fell fast asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter up tomorrow (chapter 6 is my fav!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link wakes up a little disoriented…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BIG developments in this chapter. It’s one of my favorites. 🙌🏼</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Neal. Neal!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s face was warm, his pillow was so soft… but god, the rest of him was freezing. His hip bones and shoulder dug into the… floor? Did he fall out of bed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neal!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link snorted and opened his eyes. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the floor. With Rhett. Human Rhett. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s head was moving up and down slowly, his head was still resting on Rhett’s chest, what had been a wolf’s ribcage not just a few hours ago. Rhett’s large and warm hand sat atop his head, fingers woven into his salt and pepper locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neal. Listen to me carefully, we are going to open the door, okay? You need to lift your head up slowly, and slide away as quietly as possible. You can’t outrun him. We have the tranquilizer-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Link whispered urgently, staying stock-still. “No tranquilizers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaw nodded at Link, but gave a look to the assistant, gesturing to keep the tranquilizer gun ready. Rhett moved in his sleep, stretching his body to it’s full length, before relaxing with a content sigh and a scratch to Link’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link took a shaky breath and lifted the hand from his head and placed it on Rhett’s stomach, then trailed his hands up the man’s tan arms and over his shoulder and back down again. He slipped his body away slowly, while continuing to caress Rhett’s chest and stomach as he sat up, thinking that the gentle touch might mask his movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett hummed happily at the touch, and as he was naked the effect of the situation was clear as his cock began to twitch and fill with the rush of blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s new,” Shaw deadpanned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link blushed and gave him a parting pet and walked slowly and quietly out of the cage, the men tried to close the door as quietly as possible, but the rattling it made when it shut made it impossible, but the lycan remained fast asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. Never saw it sleep through that much noise,” Manner said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never saw the thing get a damn boner neither. You’re bringing out all </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinds</span>
  </em>
  <span> of sides to it, doc,” Shaw snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link hid his blush and practically ran to his room to take a shower and a long nap. When he arrived Link slammed his door behind him, pressing his body against the cold metal. His breathing didn’t slow as his heart continued to race, and his blood continued to pump…. south. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link looked down to his pants. He was hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really hard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have I been hard this whole time?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link was mortified that the other doctors might have seen it, but had chosen not to comment. Link quickly stripped and headed into his shower, willing his erection away. But his stubborn and determined dick wouldn’t listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was desperate to touch himself. Despite the fact that Link was so far from home, in a highly guarded government testing facility in Virginia, practically imprisoned and forced to experiment on a living creature, the warmth of Rhett’s skin and the sight of his body called to Link. Link could still smell Rhett’s scent on him. It was intoxicating, almost overwhelmingly so. Link found himself thinking about the profound beauty of Rhett’s face, the piercing quality to his eyes…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With cheeks reddening in shame, Link slid his hand up and down his shaft. He moaned loud and long before slapping his left hand over his mouth. It had clearly been a while since he had released tension like this. Link tried again and managed a quieter whimper. He was already leaking precum like a faucet, so he didn’t waste much time, the wet slickness feeling absolutely incredible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link pictured Rhett again. The golden hair on his arms, the freckles on his shoulders, the bulge of his strong biceps…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link ran his thumb over the sensitive part of his head, over and over, causing more and more precum to emerge. He wiped the beaded precum off his head with his thumb and sucked the digit into his mouth. Link should’ve balked at the action. He never did anything like that. Link was a pretty vanilla guy when it came to sex, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rhett awakened the primal side to him. His lizard brain took over and he moaned at his own taste and started moving his other hand faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link pictured the taut muscles above his cock, the musculature of his inner thighs, the lips hidden under that shaggy beard, how that beard would feel between his thighs…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link came with a muffled shout, releasing his substantial load on the shower wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link leaned forward with one hand still squeezing his cock and the other holding his weakened body upright. It was now that Link realized he had never even turned the shower on. He turned on the taps and was assaulted by cold water a few seconds before it came up to temperature. Link stood motionless underneath the shower spray. He let his heart rate return to normal as the warm water continued to run down his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Link was flooded with guilt and wanted to leave the shower as soon as possible, in fact he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to exit this private room of perverse thoughts. The place where he fantasized about helpless men without their consent. He scrubbed up quickly, making sure to rinse the evidence of his quick jerk off session off the bathroom walls. He skipped shaving all together, and threw a towel around his waist and headed into his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tuned the radio to a random station for the comfort of another voice, and dressed into his sweats, the guilt positively eating away at him. And despite having slept for only an hour a half last night, Link found it nearly impossible to close his eyes and relax. Thank goodness exhaustion did it for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nap turned into a much longer affair. Link woke up at one am, having slept for the last nine hours, missing lunch and dinner. Link was happy to wake up feeling so rested, he just wished it wasn’t in the middle of the night. And he wished it wasn’t with another rock-hard erection. Link cursed his body, and tried to reason it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s morning wood. Totally normal. Totally healthy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was not so normal, were the places Link’s mind went to as he sleepily adjusted himself. No matter where Link attempted to place his focus, it all went back to Rhett. He pictured Rhett’s ass flexing as he pounded into Link from behind, biting him and leaving a deep mark in the flesh of his shoulder, howling as he came…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link slid off his sweatpants and wrapped his hand around his erection through his boxers and moved it up and down slowly, the fabric from his boxers roughing up his dick in a hurts-so-good kind of way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a few strokes and then I’ll go back to sleep for another hour or two. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link continued to stroke the base of his cock, in small, slow movements, just enough to ignite his growing arousal, but not so much as to make him feel like he couldn’t stop. He could control himself. He wasn’t 18. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his cock out from the center slit in his boxers. And hummed as the cool air from his bedroom hit the scorching skin of his arousal.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” he moaned aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a few more strokes… then I’ll stop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s dick felt like hot velvet over steel. The head was already glistening with a bead of precum. He tapped the precum with his fingers, the tap feeling almost painful on his oversensitive head as he watched the trail of precum stretch between his slit and his fingertip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhett…” Link moaned sleepily into the dark, silent room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop. Stop! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link pulled the brakes and stopped himself. He was practically panting from the sudden halt, but he was proud of himself for not getting carried away like last night in the shower. He turned over onto his stomach and began to lazily stretch his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See. You can do this. You don’t actually need to jerk off. It’s just morning wood, no real reason behind it. Now just go back to sleep.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after a few moments, Link was shifting his hips up and down, humping the mattress below him under the guise of ‘getting comfortable’. His dick, having escaped the confines of his boxers, had its tip rubbing against the sheets with a delightful amount of friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link lifted himself up on his arms to get more leverage as his movements became bigger, no longer pretending that he was just adjusting his sleeping position as he thrust into the mattress with abandon. Moaning and whispering Rhett’s name into his pillow.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link grunted his release, face dug into the mattress as he came onto the sheets below him. Link panted and rolled out of the wet spot he had made on his sheets before instantly falling back into a deep sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link slept all the way through the next morning, waking up a little before seven am. The grand total of sleeping hours around fifteen or so, as Link’s body needed to recover from his lack of sleep over the last two days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link ate breakfast from the selection in his room, and wondered how long he could hide in there before the team came looking for him. Probably not too much longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and dressed in his scrubs. He was about to leave his room when he found himself perusing through his room’s snack collection and without thinking, shoved a bag of chocolate pieces into his front scrub pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. Now I’m sneaking contraband to him. Wonder how pissed everyone will get at that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link realized he didn’t really care. This place was a fucking joke. Disorganized, ass backwards, and cruel. He didn’t care what these people thought of him. He got his mama the money she needed and now he was here to be an advocate for Rhett in any way he could be. Maybe that’s why fate brought him here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link padded down the maze of hallways and in a few minutes had ended up in front of Rhett’s cage. Rhett was facing the corner, his body turned away from the front door of the cage. But he was wearing oversized sweatpants and a white t-shirt and sitting on a roll-out cot. Thank God, they were finally listening to him and giving Rhett some dignity and minimal creature comforts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link made sure that no one was near, and he stuck his hand into his pocket to retrieve the secret chocolate. But before Link could blink, Rhett had lunged forward in the cage, his body a blur of movement as his rough hand thrust itself through the bars of his cage. The metal crashed as Rhett’s full weight slammed against it. Link dropped the bag of chocolate and gasped, but he had no time to react before Rhett was grabbing his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link froze. His ears were ringing and he was pretty sure that Rhett could feel his blood race through his firm grip on his forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna get in so much trouble…. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link balked at his own inner thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a weird thing to worry about when I’m about to die. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before Link could amaze himself with any more idiotic thoughts, he felt a gentle pulling on his hand. Which was thankfully still attached to his arm. Rhett was pulling it a few inches into his cage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, shit, shit…. He’s gonna…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett brought Link’s hand close to his mouth, before brushing it against his face, almost nuzzling it. Rhett closed his eyes, and his tense expression relaxed as he started to make a low humming sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his eyes up to Link. The pleading intensity of them made Link’s stomach lurch up into his throat. He slowly released his grip, but turned Link’s hand around in his own, placing Link’s palm against his cheek. Then Rhett slowly dropped his hands, closed his eyes, and leaned into the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link swallowed, but his throat was dry and clenched at the effort. He sputtered and suddenly began to cough violently. Rhett’s eyes opened and the concern was back on his face. He moved forward in his cage and reached his other hand through the bars and placed a hand on Link’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s body was pumping with adrenaline and his body was begging him to either fight or take flight. Unfortunately his body did neither as Rhett’s hand softly rubbed up and down Link’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link swallowed again, the moisture returning to his throat. Rhett nodded, and grunted a small “Mai bine?” Link nodded in shock. Unsure of what he just agreed to, but… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rhett </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>WORDS.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Link…” he mumbled, unsure of what else to say. He pointed to himself and repeated, “Link.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link…” Rhett echoed as he moved his hand down to Link’s chest to play with the V-neck collar of his scrubs. His other hand trailed down Link’s arm and he wove their fingers together and gently squeezed. Link was immersed in this utterly insane out of body experience, when he could hear the pin pad beeping on the other side of the main lab door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door buzzer blared and Rhett’s eyes widened and he ran back to the corner of his cage in a flash, leaving Link opening and closing his mouth like a dying fish. Rhett crouched, curling himself into a ball and had his head buried into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m uh…” Link cleared his throat and gathered up the dropped chocolate and spared a glance to the incoming assistant before speaking into the cage. “G-goodbye Rhett. I’ll.. I’ll be back later, okay?” He slid the chocolate into the cage, it landed a foot away from Rhett. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett lifted his head from his arms, stared up at Link and smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, I’m gonna do something stupid, aren’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your kudos and comments mean so much to me! 🥰🥰❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bad blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link continues to push the boundaries of what they’ll allow him to do at the facility.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link decided to keep the language discovery from the team. He actually decided to keep</span>
  <em>
    <span> as much as possible </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the team. Because he wasn’t working for them. Not really. He was there for Rhett, he was devoted to making sure that he was as safe as possible in this hellhole. And keeping his secrets was a good start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link found himself arguing with Patel later that day. A near-hourly occurrence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Neal, we have had plenty of success taking the subject’s blood when it is strapped to the table.” Patel has his head in his hands as he explained this to Link for the dozenth time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He!</span>
  <em>
    <span> He! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And I don’t want to strap him-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just safer. It dislocated Manner’s shoulder when we tried to do it without restraints.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or we have the wire lassos, if you really want, we could have one man on each arm, if you prefer to leave it in his cell, but it’s hard to get into a vein that way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You use those restraints on wild cats or bears, man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re getting it. Let me know which method you prefer but it needs to be done before the hour is up. We need the sample less than 24 hours after the change.” Patel gave Link one final scowl before walking away in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how he did it, dedicative annoyance most likely, but he spent the next hour convincing Patel to let him take Rhett’s blood from inside the cage without the restraints. He realized that his effect on a sleeping Rhett the other day probably had something to do with it. It was clear that Rhett was the most comfortable around Link, that he almost trusted him. And Link guessed that Patel and the others wanted to see how far that trust went. And they hadn’t even seen their impromptu standing cuddle session the next day… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had also done away with the masks. They seemed like complete overkill and Link hated the way they fogged up his glasses. The team had agreed easily, no longer seeing the need themselves. And as Rhett was speaking another language, a lot of their communication was non-verbal and Link was thrilled that Rhett might be able to read more expressions this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cell door opened with its loud creak and Rhett’s stance was immediately defensive as he crouched in the corner of the cage. Link closed the door behind him, to show him that they were ’alone’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neal. What the hell do you think you’re doing? What if we have to get in there??” Patel scolded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Link spoke soft and calm. “He won’t hurt me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hundred bucks says he does,” Shaw whispered to Patel, gently elbowing him in the ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link moved into Rhett’s space slowly, taking small steps and talking softly under his breath as he moved, his expression kind and soothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rhett. You’re okay. I promise. You’re okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett looked utterly confused and tense, but Link didn’t think he was in any danger as long as Rhett knew it was just him, so he continued to approach Rhett and knelt in front of him before laying a tentative hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett let loose the breath he was holding and his shoulders started to come down from his ears as Link rubbed a soothing pattern on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll be damned,” Link heard Shaw say from behind the bars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link moved the caress down to Rhett’s elbow where he gently manipulated it so that Link could get at his inner arm. Link gasped when he finally saw it. Rhett was covered in bruises and blood blisters from the other night’s brutal, misguided attempts at drawing his blood. He sighed heavily and tied a rubber strap around Rhett’s bicep and Rhett grunted and pulled it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Rhett whispered, low enough for only Link to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link swallowed a gasp and tried hard not to show his surprise at Rhett’s proper use of English. “Rhett. This… this will be better, trust me, I need it to get at your veins.” Rhett twisted his arm away again when Link tried to tie the strap once more. “Rhett. Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett took a few breaths, looked at the band again, before begrudgingly offering his arm to Link. Link smiled and tied the strap again. “Thank you.” His fingertips brushed Rhett’s bicep in thanks, and he saw Rhett’s skin rise in goose pimples in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link opened the blood draw kit and pulled the first needle out. Rhett barked and smacked the needle out of Link’s hand, kicked the kit, and ran to the other end of the cage in what seemed like less than a second. Link had no time to react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah… woah!” Link threw his hands up, one of them already throbbing from the impact. “Woah… I… Rhett, it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaw and Patel stood frozen before both breaking into a run, hurrying to grab the hired muscle to restrain Rhett once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett shook his head and covered his arms. “No,” he said louder this time, his voice rough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhett…” Link stood and walked towards Rhett with the retrieved needle lowered. “We have to… if it’s not me… it’ll be someone else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it hurts, but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Va rog,” he pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team came running back, tasers and choke chains in hand. They stayed at the door of the cage, waiting to rush in. Rhett seemed to understand and cried pitifully and offered his arm to Link, surrendering. Link wanted to take him in his arms and cradle the gentle giant until he stopped crying, but too many eyes were on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ll be gentle. I promise.” He led Rhett over to sit on his mat. Rhett nodded minutely and Link started to prep his arm. He swabbed his arm and tied it off again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link moved and knelt in front of a seated Rhett. “I… if you wanna hold my shoulder or something, you can.” Rhett tilted his sad face in question. Link guided Rhett’s hand to his shoulder. “Just don’t... don’t shake me or nothin’.” Rhett's fingers massaged the shoulder tenderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link placed the needle in, but Rhett didn’t move, distracted by the feel of Link’s flesh. “There. That’s it. That’s the bad part.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett looked down in confusion, and started upon seeing the needle, almost surprised to see it in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s okay. I just need two vials. It’ll be quick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded and went back to kneading Link’s broad shoulder. Within a few minutes, the procedure was done, the needle was out and put away and Link was trying to put a bandaid on the pinprick of blood on Rhett’s inner arm when Rhett gently pushed his hand away and licked at his wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhett…. no-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Link thought as he listed all the germs in the human mouth in his head. Rhett ignored Link and continued to lick his arm until the bleeding stopped. When he seemed to recover sufficiently, Link gathered his bag, gave Rhett’s shoulder a squeeze, and stood to leave. Rhett grabbed for Link’s wrist and heard the frightened intakes of breath from the crew of four outside the cage. He lowered his eyes and released Link’s wrist, very aware of the eyes watching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link left the cage as slowly as he entered and joined the team outside Rhett’s cage, trying not to look too smug. Yes he won his battle, despite this being a war he didn’t want to fight. But he would, for Rhett. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hand it to ya, doc.” Shaw clapped Link on the back. “That was impressive. Saunders was right to bring you in. Finally earnin’ that reputation of yours!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Link agreed hollowly and shrugged off Shaw’s hand. “I just don’t get it. Even when he’s in human form, he sometimes acts like a wolf, and other times like a man…. I… I can’t figure him out,” he confessed truthfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Patel said confidently. “It trusts you. That’s gonna make everything easier,” he mused as he and Shaw walked away to the kitchen, closely followed by the two assistants, off to return their devices of torture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link stared into the cage and sat in front of the bars, his hands dangling into the cell, a look of utter misery on his face. Rhett looked around and slowly walked up to Link and mirrored his position. They sat nearly face to face, their knees and fingertips touching through the steel bars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terminat?” Rhett whispered as he rubbed the injection site on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s head whipped up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhett was talking again! This is amazing! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now to figure out just what the hell he was saying! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ter… like terminated? Like done? Finished?” Link whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded. Link smiled wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He understood! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s it. No more needles today.” He patted the blood draw kit and shook his head. “Done. Ter..minat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded somberly. It was a few moments before Rhett reached an inch or so forward with his large hands and touched Link’s fingertips with his own, the tickling touch so gentle, it made Link’s heart ache. Link gently took Rhett’s hands in his own and gave them a comforting squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Link squeaked, his eyes filling with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat there, looking into each other’s eyes with sympathetic pain for what could’ve been ten minutes or ten hours, Link wasn’t sure. But he really didn’t want to be anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esti diferit,” Rhett finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s head perked up. “Different?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded quickly, “Differen…different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha… what’s different?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett’s left hand disentangled from their shared hold, and landed heavy on Link’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link looked down and reasoned, “Me? I’m different?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded. “Buna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett pointed to Link’s chest. “Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link cried himself to sleep that night. Wondering how truly un-good all of this was. Not that Link had a choice in any of this- he was a prisoner, too. But he wasn’t having his blood taken, his teeth inspected, or his every move documented and photographed. His ‘cage’ had a big screen tv, bed, and a private shower. Rhett had nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link made a resolve to ease some of Rhett’s discomfort and humiliation. He knew he had a small amount of say in what happened to Rhett, so he would make sure that he used every opportunity to aid the werewolf in any avenue possible. He just had to figure out where to start.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So happy that you’re here reading this with me! 😘😘😘<br/>I adore the comments and kudos- thank you so much my lovelies!! ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Holding all the Aces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link discovers a very human skill of Rhett’s.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next few days, Link continued to bring Rhett various snacks, though Rhett infinitely preferred anything chocolate. His entire face would light up when he would see Link arrive, whether he had something to give him or not, and Link lived for that look of happiness on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also started to bring Rhett various things to try to occupy his time and keep him busy, but after Rhett had sharpened the pencils into spears, Link was relegated to gifting him things that were deemed impossible to weaponize. Despite the fact that Rhett had only been throwing the wooden pieces against the wall. Watching them stick to his self made target with impossible accuracy. Unfortunately the only item in the entire building that survived the heavy vetting process was a deck of cards. But Link supposed it was better than nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to his surprise and delight, they seemed to have been a perfect choice. Link rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks when he went to visit Rhett the next morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett was humming to himself and shuffling the cards like a card shark. Link stared with his jaw open, thrilled at the discovery. Rhett had clearly played before. Rhett flicked a card into the air and caught it in the deck. Rhett apparently had played cards </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched for several minutes, as Rhett fanned the cards, shuffled them, cut them with one hand… it was incredible! Link took a few tentative steps towards Rhett’s cell, clearing his throat to announce his arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett just smiled without looking up- he knew Link had been watching him. Link even dared to hope that the showing off of his skills had been meant for him. Rhett smiled and moved to the edge of the cage, his body language loose and relaxed, before gesturing for Link to come closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link did so, with not a suspicion for his own safety. Link had seen Rhett’s behavior with such clarity; he would attack and fend off in self-defense, but had never once initiated any sort of violence. He was acting like, forgive the term, a cornered animal. Of course he would be violent to defend himself. But Link had seen the humanity in Rhett, the need and want for peace and company. Link would try to give him an abundance of each. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett sat with his legs crossed and started to deal the deck. He dealt each of them 10 cards, flipped over the next one next to the deck, and picked up his cards, gesturing for Link to do the same, fighting an excited smile the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rummy! He was dealing for Gin Rummy! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link used to play this game every morning with his grandpa Chuck whenever he would stay with his grandparents. He remembered the coffee stained cards and the yells from his grandmother to ‘wrap it up’ so they could start breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link had always won. Because Link was a cheater. Link would “get rid” of some of his cards by tucking them under the others, or slipping them under the table and into his pockets, usually winning so fast his grandpa wouldn't have time to catch onto his scheme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link watched Rhett’s eyes dance with excitement as he tried to work out his playing strategy. Rhett had won the first four hands. Call it habit, but Link wanted to win, so despite his better judgement, he began to cheat. So he, of course, won the next round. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Link’s ill-gotten win, Rhett got up and gathered a few handfuls of his dried jerky and placed one in the center of their playing. Rhett smirked and pushed at Link. Link smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… we’re betting now?” Link chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded, his eyes twinkling. This playful side of Rhett was so beguiling, that if Link thought he was charmed before, his crush had now crossed the line into being fully smitten. Link brought out the three bags of chocolate pieces he had in his pocket and placed one in the center of the game. And they continued to play a few hands, passing their edible currency back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This last hand had gone on the longest, exhausting both their resources, but Rhett went and grabbed more jerky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cheating!” The pot said to the kettle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett shrugged a ‘not my problem’ kind of shrug. Link just hid his smile and shook his head. He patted his pockets, he didn’t bring anything else to bet, so he shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have-“ Link stopped talking as Rhett, with a cheekiness that Link was learning to adore in him, plucked the glasses off Link’s face and put them in the pile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link glanced at his blurry hand of cards and decided he was probably going to win, with two cards currently hiding under others on the floor and one secretly stashed in his pocket. He nodded and continued to play. But after Link’s next turn, Rhett reached through the bars and slid one of the hidden cards out with ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat there in silence, Link shocked that Rhett knew exactly where the cheating card lay, and Rhett smug and proud that he had called Link out. Rhett quickly snatched up Link’s glasses and the chocolate, the cheating apparently having disqualified Link from winning back the pot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link blushed, unable to explain being caught red handed but didn’t care as he watched Rhett walk around his cell, gloating and revelling in his win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett turned to his playing partner and smiled in victory before sliding Link’s glasses onto his face, chuckling softly in overt mirth. He paraded around his cell wearing and eating the spoils of the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You done?” Link stood and crossed his arms, pretending to be put off by the win, but he couldn’t hide the amusement in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett ate another piece of chocolate and nodded before gently taking the glasses off his face. He stared down at them for a few seconds before flipping them around. Instead of handing them back, Rhett reached through his cell and placed them gently back on Link’s face, adjusting them once, before nodding his head with a simple ‘there’ gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buna,” Rhett confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Link’s voice came out weaker than he planned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Rhett echoed before slipping his hand through the bars once more…. into the front pocket of Link’s scrubs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett’s hand rustled in the pocket, his fingertips rubbing against Link’s inner thigh, and brushing against his now hardening dick. Link was so overwhelmed by the touching and before he could respond, Rhett had pulled out one of his hidden cards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh! The… the card…” Link was flushed, not for being caught for cheating, but for the accidental groping Rhett had just given him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett tsked his tongue in an overly dramatic fashion. “Obraznic…” Rhett lilted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that an insult?” Link tried for casual as he readjusted his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link obraznic…” Rhett grabbed through the steel for Link’s hand again, and gave it a gentle caress as he repeated one of the few English phrases he seemed to know, “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorter chapter today but don’t worry -tomorrow’s is loooong!!</p><p>Thanks for reading/commenting/kudos-ing! I adore each and every one of you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Squeaky clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rub a dub dub we got a lycan in a tub.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s long and smuttttty people!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link spoke through a mouthful of peanut butter, “The man can probably bathe himself, for godsakes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the success of the blood draw, Link felt more justified to start making requests of the team. But even though Link felt assertive enough to demand that Rhett be properly bathed, he was still poised to expect some resistance.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even listen when we talk to you?” Patel rolled his eyes and grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge. “The last time we tried to get it to bathe itself, it shattered the glass shower doors and tried to slice us all with the glass. So, no. It doesn’t bathe alone.” He slammed the refrigerator door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t exactly stand with him in the shower now, can I?” Link pictured himself in some ridiculous, modified anti-wet clothing where water would just bead up and slide off when a suggestion interrupted his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it a bath!” Shaw volunteered with a snicker, his feet up on the table and his nose behind an outdated copy of ‘Time Magazine’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Link agreed and stood to put his glass in the sink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha… what?” Shaw looked up from his magazine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll give him a bath.” Link placed his glass in the sink with a purposeful thunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re serious?” Shaw threw the magazine on the cafeteria table in disbelief and sat up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If my choices are let you guys continue to hose him down or bathe him, I don’t really have much of a choice do I?” Link found himself without any real choices these days…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your funeral.” Shaw picked the magazine back up and leaned back in his chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring an assistant with you. Can’t afford to lose you, Neal,” Manner added as he left the room, and it almost sounded sincere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Link agreed, following Manner out of the kitchen, trying to figure out why he just voluntarily offered to bathe Rhett. Because the idea of a wet and soapy Rhett was already getting his motor running. God help him when he was actually touching his slippery skin, washing his hair... he could slip his hand underneath the warm water, and grab-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link clenched his fists, took a shaky breath, and reined in his fantasies and decided to avoid the privacy of his room and the temptation to touch himself and headed off to find a basin large enough to half submerge a 6 foot 7 tall lycan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett understood pretty quickly what was happening when Link had led him to the communal shower. He eyed the new glass doors with a calculated glance, before Link gently pulled his focus elsewhere as he pointed to the round plastic black tub underneath the room’s farthest shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link had turned the shower on and after a minute or so, the tub was filled with warm water. As he turned off the taps, he jumped in surprise. He had apparently lost track of Rhett because when last he checked he had brought in a still very clothed Rhett. And now Rhett had apparently already stripped and now stood inches away from him, almost playfully tugging at his scrubs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhett?” Link questioned, withholding a giggle at the man’s playful tugging, but when Rhett went for his drawstring, he realized what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no Rhett.” Rhett stopped and Link tried to explain with a soft smile. “I’m not taking a bath with you. Just you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett tried one more time to pull at Link’s shirt, before Link gently chided him. “I’ll be here, but this is for you. Alone. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett nodded, seemingly disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we’d both fit in there anyway,” Link teased as he imagined how close they would have to get to share that same tub when he remembered that they were being watched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I um….” He was going to address the armed assistant but realized he had nothing to say. So he ignored him and led Rhett into the plastic tub. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tub he had found wasn't ideal, but it would have to do. Link realized the miscalculation when Rhett had stepped into it to sit and the displaced water barely came up to his hip bones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Better than the hose,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminded himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett started facing the shower head, so Link took a step behind him and knelt on both knees. The wet tile was already soaking into his scrubs, but Link knew that he wasn’t getting out of this without getting a little wet. Link started washing Rhett’s back, planning to work up the courage to start scrubbing around to the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link soaked the nearby sponge in the basin and poured a generous amount of body wash on it. He squeezed at the sponge, creating a thick lather of suds before making contact with Rhett’s body.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wash you f-first and then I’ll wash your hair, okay?” He wasn’t sure if Rhett understood but he wanted Rhett to hear his plan anyway. Rhett hummed, whether in acknowledgment, approval, or denial, Link wasn’t sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link moved slow and calculated as he moved the warm sponge over Rhett’s back, softly scrubbing away the small amount of dirt and grime, revealing warm pink skin underneath. He wasn’t that dirty to be honest, but he knew that Rhett deserved the dignity of an actual bath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett’s shoulder muscles relaxed under Link’s attention, and he began to moan under his breath with every pass of the sponge. Link took his time and let Rhett enjoy this, who knew when the last time he properly showered was, or when Link would be permitted to do it again? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link rinsed the soap off Rhett’s back with a plastic cup of water a few more times, examining Rhett’s back, now thoroughly washed before he decided to tackle the nest of curls that sat atop Rhett’s very tall head. He took the cup and wet Rhett’s messy curls a few times before going for the shampoo bottle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He touched the top of Rhett’s head before declaring in a husky voice that surprised him, “Gonna wash your hair now.” Rhett hummed loudly. Ok, that hum was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> approval. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squirted the shampoo into his hands and rubbed his palms together, before taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of coconut, and pressing his fingertips into Rhett’s scalp. Rhett opened his mouth and his high, breathy moan echoed in the huge tiled room. The assistant cleared his throat and tightened his grip on the tranquilizer gun. Rhett’s gaze flicked to the sound with frightening speed, but Link placed a soapy hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he soothed. And Rhett took a moment to stare down the uncomfortable assistant before bringing his neck back to neutral to begin to enjoy the scrubbing anew. Within moments, the moaning was back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link tried to remain calm, and remind his dick that he was in scrubs and a half hard cock would be very visible if it decided to make an appearance. Link soldiered on, washing Rhett’s hair a total of three times before he got all the tangles out. He applied conditioner, planning on rinsing it out before they left this room and tapped Rhett’s shoulder again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn?” he asked quietly, knowing that now he would see the water gathered in Rhett’s golden chest hair, his clean, bearded face, his wet pecs and his firm but soft stomach…. and </span>
  <em>
    <span>other things. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett didn’t respond, so Link gently pulled at his shoulder, trying to make Rhett twist in the bath. Rhett got the message and rose to his knees to make an awkward circle to face Link. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when he turned his body around, Link and the assistant both gasped. Rhett’s incredibly impressive erection was standing up ramrod straight, it’s stiffness and wet, red head made Link’s mouth water, but made the assistant so embarrassed he developed a coughing fit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett stared at Link, ignoring the cacophonous noise of the man behind them. The stare was lusty and seemed to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is for you.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Link’s body erupted in a shiver. He had never felt so desired in his life. And all from a glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link swallowed hard, his answering stare conveying his longing and desire for the naked, wet man in the tub. But shadows of his utter turmoil of guilt about taking advantage of an imprisoned man also flashed across his face. Rhett was a man who’s fate he held in his hands, in a way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link restrained himself and pressed down on Rhett’s shoulders, encouraging him to submerge his lower half into the water once more. He poured more shampoo into his hand and worked it into Rhett’s beard. Rhett’s eyes closed and he hummed his approval yet again. Link pressed his hand over Rhett's eyes as he poured water over his head to rinse the soap out of his beard and the conditioner out of his hair, before running his fingers through the beard and his scalp to make sure he got all the soap and conditioner out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to soap up the sponge to scrub Rhett’s front when he looked down at the water, after having heard gentle movement below it and realized with a start that Rhett was touching himself. Link held his breath and focused back up to Rhett’s beard and was about to apply conditioner to it, when Rhett grabbed Link’s hands and held them against his face, panting hard with unchecked lust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The assistant shifted in his position again, averting his eyes and blushing down to his neck, grip ever-tightening on the gun, as if he was just itching for a reason to use it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link tried to keep his voice even and professional, his eyes never leaving Rhett’s. “If you’re that uncomfortable. You can stand outside. I can call you if I need you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red faced assistant needed no other convincing as he bolted for the door, no doubt questioning his straightness the whole way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link knelt frozen in this position, Rhett was still seated but leaning forward, their breathing hot and heavy between them, before Rhett spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alone,” Rhett whispered unevenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re okay. We’re alone. He won’t hurt-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett nodded and placed Link’s hand on his impossibly rock hard erection. Link’s fingers wrapped around the marble hard appendage and gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhett, I… we can’t.” He forced himself to pull his hand away but Rhett wasn’t having it as he caught Link’s wrist and moved his hand back under the water. Link hissed and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhett… no…. Rhett this is…“ Link stared at Rhett’s erection under the water and felt his pulse race. “Fuck, I want to so bad, but… I feel like I’m taking advantage-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Va rog…” Link looked back up into Rhett’s eyes, eyebrows furrowed at the phrase, so Rhett tried again. “P-please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed their interwoven hands around his shaft and started to move Link’s hand for him at first, moaning softly as the water gently sloshed with the movement. Eventually his hand drifted away and Link was left to continue the stroking, the leftover conditioner on his hand making the motion smooth and fluid. Rhett’s eyes drifted shut and his head went back, exposing the elegant expanse of his neck. Link couldn’t restrain himself any longer as he moved forward to lick a stripe up Rhett’s damp neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett responded physically and verbally as his cock jumped in Link’s hand and he started to growl softly in his throat. His hands held Link’s head to that spot, encouraging more licking of his sensitive neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link obliged blindly, licking and sucking at Rhett’s stubbly neck, the taste of him driving Link wild. Link bit and nibbled across Rhett’s collar bones and up and down his jugular. Rhett keened and sat up to his knees, bringing the activity out of the water and forcing Link to sit up on his knees as well to keep his face buried in Rhett’s neck. Rhett pressed his body forward and wordlessly begged. Anything for more. Anything to get Link closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett was far too loud, his breathing too rough, his whines too erotic, his moans sinful, and his growls downright pornographic. The assistant would hear and come in if this didn’t stop, no matter how embarrassed he was. Link stood to turn on the shower, hoping the water would hide their moans. Rhett sprung up from the basin and flew to Link’s side in a second’s time and plastered their bodies together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link gasped before shamelessly grinding his hips into Rhett and staring up into his eyes. Rhett stared down at him with the most sensuous mixture of lust and awe. And before Link could do it himself, Rhett pressed his face down to Link’s and grabbed the sides of his face hard and their lips collided together in a harsh kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s mind left his body as he let it be overtaken by that kiss. By Rhett’s lips. It sent zaps of electricity into his legs and turned his arms to jello. Link stood there, stunned and so desperately horny he might combust as the shower slowly soaked him to the bone, his teal scrubs clinging to his body, outlining his own desperate erection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett broke the kiss and panted hard into Link’s neck and growled as Link sped up his hand and worked him to completion. Link’s mind was a flurry of ecstasy, the feel, smell, and sounds of Rhett completely penetrated his senses. He felt his pelvis stir as he thrust up into Rhett’s hip, moments away from coming in his own pants, just from kissing Rhett. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett bit Link’s neck and muffled his roar of completion and it was that sound that made Link twitch, and cum the hardest he had ever cum in his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men’s jello legs went out as they plopped onto the wet tile floor, seated side by side. The water from the shower raining over their heads, white noise to this heavy moment of post-hand job emotions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link was glad the shower was hiding his tears as he leaned his head back against the tiled wall and confessed in a guilty whisper, “God, I’m a fucking monster.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett turned his head in concern at the tone, petting Link’s face with his calloused hand, but Link turned twisted away from the affection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett huffed in annoyance at the rebuttal and moved his huge body to straddle Link’s lap to hold his face in both hands so he could force Link to look at him as he stroked his cheeks tenderly and gave the upset man another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma bine?” He whispered to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhett…” Link pressed him away gently. “I’m supposed to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. God, what have I done….” Link’s hands covered his face in shame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett’s long fingers peeled them away. “Care me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett touched Link’s chest, then his own and tried to enunciate. “Link care… me?” He tried again, trying to infuse the meaning into his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I… do I care about you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett nodded profusely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My god, yes. So much.” Link held Rhett tight and shoved his face into Rhett’s wet chest. Rhett scratched up and down Link’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett leaned back to touch his chest and pressed his warm hand into Link’s chest again. “Care, Link.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link shook his head, beads of water flying in all directions off his wet hair. “You shouldn't care about me, Rhett. I should be getting you out of-“ Rhett had moved back and was going for Link’s drawstring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link flushed with embarrassment. “No, Rhett… I already… I…I’m not….” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett tugged the pants down roughly, the water practically gluing them to his legs, to discover Link’s flaccid cum-covered cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… when you came, I-” and then the words on Link’s tongue faded away faster than wet cotton candy as Rhett dipped down, his ass in the air, and began to lap up what was left of Link’s orgasm with a warm, flat tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s legs twitched and shook as he was rendered speechless by the erotic sight. Rhett moaned at the taste as he licked around and under Link’s filling cock, Link’s orgasm was so powerful that his cum had spread down into his inner thighs, and around his taint, and even the lower part of his stomach, the water unable to wash it away so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett was determined to lick up every drop. When Rhett began to lave his wicked tongue between Link’s inner thighs, his erection gave a valiant effort to raise again, and before Link knew what was happening, his half hard cock came again and a small trickle of cum dribbled from his excited dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett purred and licked up his newest spendings, before nuzzling Link’s exhausted cock with his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I…” Link’s mind was too buzzy to respond to the sweet attention, except for to caress Rhett’s long blonde locks as he readjusted and rested his head in Link’s wet lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Te iubesc …..” Link was already snoring softly, his mouth wide open, the sound reverberating in the tiled space. Rhett smiled and whispered, “Love… Link.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link jerked awake with a purring Rhett in his lap. He thought he only nodded off for a minute or so, damn that orgasm-induced narcolepsy! He scratched Rhett’s head, encouraging him to lift it and he pulled up his pants and shut the shower off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link wrestled with his wet clothes, but realized that leaving wearing only a towel would invite too many questions, so he took his time drying Rhett off, secretly enjoying every second of their alone time. Rhett lit up when they were unsupervised, grabbing and caressing Link whenever he got close enough, smiling softly. Link would move the earth for another one of Rhett’s smiles….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dressed Rhett back into his T-shirt and sweatpants, even though Rhett was fully capable, but he could tell Rhett was revelling in the comfort of Link’s touch, so he was happy to. Rhett grabbed Link’s face and kissed him again. This time the kiss was soft and sweet. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link,” he purred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhett, I… I think I-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom door started to open and the men broke apart quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The assistant spoke gruffly, “Let’s get him back, alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link silently celebrated that he had called Rhett ‘him’ and not ‘it’. “Yeah. Course. Come on, Rhett.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett’s face dropped as he mumbled to Link, “Terminat?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s heart broke, but he responded with as much gentleness as he could, “Yes Rhett. No more shower. It’s done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett nodded. And let himself be led back to his cell. His feet dragging the whole way. Link made sure Rhett was settled before he forced himself to leave Rhett alone in his cell once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ached to kiss him again, to sweep him in his arms and walk out the front door and leave this place behind forever. But aware of the cameras and the ever-watchful eyes of the armed guards, Link had to settle for a hand squeeze before he went to the door, not looking back. He didn’t want Rhett to see his tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett wept softly. “Te iubesc, Link …..” Rhett spoke to the empty cell. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bless you all for your kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Moonlight whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have a late night chat and we meet Chase!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were pure torture for Link. On the one hand, he didn’t regret the shower incident with Rhett. Quite the contrary. When he thought it over, he was happy to give Rhett comfort and show him that someone cared about him. The fact that Link selfishly got off, too, was beside the point. </p><p> </p><p>But now that he had known Rhett’s body, known what he looked like when he came... seeing him in his cell and taking his blood samples just shattered his soul into a million pieces. It had been almost 7 weeks in this prison, and Link felt like he had been here 7 years. </p><p> </p><p>Link was engrossed in his own quandary when he heard the deliveries bell buzz. In his 7 weeks, there had only been two deliveries. He was looking forward to some fresher food, and happy that he would be able to sneak some fruit to Rhett. </p><p> </p><p>Shaw tossed a pencil at his head, and Link whipped around in indignation. “Go sign for the supplies, will ya doc?” Shaw spoke through his messy bites of cereal. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Whatever you want,” Link’s voice was poison. </p><p> </p><p>Link headed back to the docking bay to sign and oversee their monthly delivery. It was better than stewing in guilt and misery in the kitchen he supposed. </p><p> </p><p>The delivery guy was the same as last time. Chase, as Link recalled. He seemed like a nice guy. When he was here a month ago Link had let slip his utter misery, to Chase’s sympathetic ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey man.” Link gave a small wave to the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Link.” Chase gave him a head nod as he started to wheel in the massive delivery. </p><p> </p><p>Link warmed at the thought of this near stranger remembering his name. “Here, uh… lemme help you out.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” Chase looked back at the pile of boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why not. I’m not doing anything else.” Rhett was asleep and he didn’t have any excuse to go down and stare at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay! Thanks man. There’s another hand truck in here somewhere.” </p><p> </p><p>They made some minor small talk and within 10 minutes or so, they were down to their last few stacks, </p><p> </p><p>Link saw a box labeled ‘choc pieces’ and said without thinking, “I’m gonna slip a few of these to Rhett….”</p><p> </p><p>“That what you call him?” Chase asked with obvious sympathy. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Link’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, fighting the emotion. </p><p> </p><p>Chase nodded solemnly and brought in the last load, clipboard on top. Link grabbed the papers and initialed the delivery confirmation.  </p><p> </p><p>“You know, the cameras turn off at night,” Chase whispered as he took the clipboard back and pretended to look through the papers. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Link turned his body quickly to the small voice. Chase nodded as he continued to pretend-read. “They… they do?” Link whispered back, trying to not betray his over eagerness.</p><p> </p><p>Chase nodded again and headed back to the truck, shutting the trucks back end and closing everything up. “To save power. From 2 am to 4 am. Black out on all cameras except the ones out in the yard.” </p><p> </p><p>“I… why are you telling me this?” Link questioned the shaggy-haired youth. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I think you can help him.” The young man sounded choked up. Link thanked the Lord that he wasn’t the only sane one in this God forsaken world. </p><p> </p><p>“I…. but how do I get him out of here? The guards? The keypads? We’re in the middle of fucking nowhere!” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I just know about the cameras,” Chase mumbled as he headed back to the front of the truck. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Chase hit the outside dock door button to close the rolling door, but Link hit the interior reverse switch, not wanting Chase to have left so quickly after dropping that huge bomb on him. Hitting both buttons had caused the door to jam and stay open. </p><p> </p><p>“Chase…. please,” Link ran up to the edge of the dock, but Chase shook his head and jumped into the rig and drove away. Defeated, but alight with this new information, Link hit the dock door button again and it just made an angry whirring sound. </p><p> </p><p><em> Shit </em>. He broke the door. It was wide open and the cold snowy Virginia air was flowing into the lab without the truck to block it. Link looked around helplessly, not knowing how to fix what he had just done. He jumped when he heard someone coming.</p><p> </p><p>“Close the door, Neal!” Manner shouted from a few feet away. “S’freezin!” </p><p> </p><p>“I… I think I jammed it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Damn. How?” Manner walked closer, wrapping his arms around himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t see Chase hit the automatic button,” he lied,“and I hit the inside door button and I think I jammed it or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, yeah that’s happened before. Okay, I’ll grab someone to fix it.” Link nodded. “You can take off. There’s a guard station right outside this entrance, so it’s safe.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Safe my ass, </em>Link scoffed to himself as he headed back to his room to formulate a plan. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Link may not have had an escape plan yet, but he wanted to make use of his knowledge about the cameras as soon as possible. Which now included a nightly, starlit chat with the lycan in custody. </p><p> </p><p>Rhett and Link spoke softly with their knees touching between the bars of his cage, one man on the outside, one on the inside. Link thought about heading into the cage to be closer, but he didn’t know if there would be records of his entry, so he decided to play it safe. </p><p> </p><p>Link thought Rhett looked downright adorable at 2 am. He had a laughably manic bed head and was so happy to see Link, he didn’t seem to care that Link woke him in the middle of the night to talk to him. He nursed a water bottle and tried his best to answer Link’s burning questions. </p><p> </p><p>“Rhett…how did you become this way?” Rhett shook his head and leaned forward, the question seeming to confuse him. Link shook his head, rubbed his hands together, and tried again, “Okay, um… why are you a wolf?” </p><p> </p><p>Rhett nodded gravely and backed up a few inches, understanding the question now. “Wolf bite me. Then I am wolf.” Rhett took a sip from his water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“When?” Link asked, his eyes wide with unchecked fascination. Rhett moved his hand in a swiping motion to indicate ‘a long time ago.’ “And you are a wolf, once a month?” </p><p> </p><p>Rhett cocked his head. “Month?” he parroted. </p><p> </p><p>Link tried again, changing his vocabulary, “Once a moon?” </p><p> </p><p>Rhett nodded his comprehension, “I am wolf all times. <em> More </em> wolf when luna is close.” </p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt? To change? To be a wolf?” Link asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Small hurt,” Rhett admitted with a tiny shake of his head, before he set the empty water bottle down. </p><p> </p><p>Link zipped up his hoodie tighter, trying to suppress a shiver. The concrete floor was freezing and his thin pajamas provided little to no warmth. “Where are you from?” </p><p> </p><p>“From?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, like where do you live?” Link stuck his hands in his pockets. </p><p> </p><p>“Live here.” Rhett’s voice was low and he nearly spat out the word ‘here’ like bitter medicine. </p><p> </p><p>“No… Before here,” Link rushed to clarify. </p><p> </p><p>“Live alone.” Rhett shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“But where?” Link couldn't help but try and press the issue. Rhett made that sweeping gesture again. “Far away?” Rhett nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“What country?” Link continued. Rhett’s brows furrowed. Link tried to reframe his question again. “What was your home called? The name?” Rhett sighed in frustration but shook his head again, trying to not get upset at their lack of a shared language. </p><p> </p><p>Link grabbed Rhett’s hands through the bars. “That’s okay, Rhett. I didn’t mean to push.” He rubbed his thumbs against the back of Rhett’s hands before hanging his head and speaking to the floor, “I just have so many questions.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhett pursed his lips. “Cold,” he said with mild concern as Link’s fingers touched his. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Link sniffed. “A little.” </p><p> </p><p>Rhett pulled Link’s arms into the cage and lifted his white t-shirt. Link didn’t try to fight it, but he wasn’t sure what Rhett was doing until he placed Link’s icy hands against his sides, trying to warm them with his body heat. </p><p> </p><p>Rhett jumped a little when Link’s cold fingers touched his skin but smiled and brought his shirt down to cover them and then pressed his warm hands over Link’s through the shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, Rhett! My fingers are so freaking cold, you don’t have to-“</p><p> </p><p>Rhett, shook his head determined. “Link cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Link gave his sides a little squeeze. “Thank you,” Link said, deeply touched by his selflessness. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Rhett’s cheeks rounded as he smiled at Link in the dim light. </p><p> </p><p>Link’s body was practically pressed against the cage, his face almost wedged between two of the bars. Rhett stared at him as if he hung the moon, completely under the spell of the bespectacled doctor. Rhett slowly removed his own hands from atop of Link’s and moved them to cup Link’s face. </p><p> </p><p>His warm thumb traced over Link’s lips. Starting with top, then then circling to the bottom, pulling slightly so that Link’s lips would part. </p><p> </p><p>He circled them once more before whispering, “Te iubesc, Link.” and pressing their lips together. </p><p> </p><p>Link could actually hear the blood rushing in his ears as their lips connected. It was soft, but intense. The kind of kiss that makes you wanna rip someone’s clothes off, but then kiss their eyelids with tenderness immediately after. A kiss that demanded more, but asked for nothing. A kiss that was everything he had ever dreamed of, but could never describe. </p><p> </p><p>Much too soon, it was over and Rhett backed away, his face relaxed and sated. He pulled Link’s now burning hot hands from underneath his shirt and kissed the palms of both before pressing them back through the bars. And with a drunken smile Rhett stood and walked back to his cot, holding his fingertips to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Link stood as he watched Rhett walk into the dimly lit cell, but nearly fell over when the realization hit him like a slap in the face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m in love with him.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your support/kudos/comments are everything! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Moonlight desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys get some more alone time in the shower. Things get slippery and smutty.... </p><p>Enjoy the angst-free chapter while you can.... 😈😈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link stared up at the ceiling, his hot body flopped on top of his comforter. Two more weeks had gone by, and Link was nowhere closer to an escape plan than he had been the day Chase told him about the camera black out. And on top of that, the moon was nearly full, so Rhett was due to change any day now. Link hated that time, because they submitted Rhett to endless tests during those 24 hours, each one of them painful and invasive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link had not been able to sleep the night before, his mind racing with a mix of potential escape plans, Rhett’s impending change, complete despair, and the excitement of bathing Rhett again today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their nightly middle of the night chats and weekly baths ended up being bright spots in both men’s weeks. Time together. Time alone. Time away from whatever mad world they were currently trapped in. Link craved those days, and he knew Rhett did, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last week, the assistant had not left the room, so they were confined to appropriate touching, but Rhett still openly stroked himself under the water when Link washed his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This week, they had the embarrassed assistant from the first time they had done this. And it wasn’t long before he volunteered with averted eyes, “I’ll be outside. Call if you need help, Doctor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded and let the man go, silently thrilled that he and Rhett were going to be alone. They watched the man leave, Rhett in the tub, and Link standing by the shower heads, holding their breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door clicked, Link’s cheek was against the tile. Rhett had leapt from the tub and had spun Link around and shoved his body against the wall in half a second. Rhett growled in Link’s ear and Link’s entire body shivered as Rhett’s warm breath tickled his ear as he licked a wet stripe up Link’s jugular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shamelessly titled his ass back to Rhett, so overwhelmed by the sudden show of animalistic dominance. Rhett purred appreciatively and Link felt the wet warmth of his body leave him. He turned his head around in confusion and gasped when he saw that Rhett had sank to his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett made quick work of Link’s pants before his rough hands caressed the globes of Link’s ass, lifting and spreading him. He gave one cheek a hard bite, and Link bit his lip hard to keep from crying out from the pain, but Rhett was soon soothing the nip with his wet tongue. And his tongue didn’t stop as he traveled to Link’s entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s body locked in surprise and his cock began to fill quickly as Rhett began with several long lapping passes of his tongue. Link pressed his head hard into the tile to keep quiet, leaving grout indentations on his forehead. Rhett continued to massage and spread Link’s cheeks and he began to curl his tongue and swirl Link’s entrance with a stiffer pressure, playing around with speeds and patterns. Link pulled off his constricting top and pulled at his own sweaty hair with one hand and sent the other hand back behind him as he held Rhett’s face to his entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acknowledging the need for more pressure, Link could feel Rhett smile between his cheeks before stiffening his tongue to a point and shallowly penetrating Link. Link couldn’t help it as a broken moan flew out of him. He leaned over to the left, Rhett’s face still buried in his ass and groped for the nearby shower taps, hoping the sound would drown out his moans; it seemingly worked last time. Because he was going to be unable to contain himself if Rhett was going to keep tongue-fucking him like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Link was soon yanked down to the tile floor and manipulated onto all fours. It all happened so fast- Rhett was always fast and always strong, but today? It was almost like he was showing off. Rhett pushed Link’s head down and began grinding his already leaking dick against Link’s entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow...” The blood rushed to Link’s head and Rhett continued to grind and hump Link aggressively, the wet tip of Rhett’s cock mixing with Link’s already wet and sensitive entrance. Link just shut his eyes, overwhelmed and overstimulated, but never wanting this moment to end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But soon Rhett was trying to enter Link, and the stretch was painful. Link grit his teeth as Rhett alternated between humping him and shallowly penetrating him. Link raised up, his arms straight now, and fumbled for the conditioner bottle and squirted some on his hand and blindly tried to slather some on either Rhett’s dick or his entrance to help aid in the copulation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett, upon feeling the slick, sped his thrusts up, and Link sighed in relief as Rhett slid in with more ease. The grip around Link’s waist burned, Rhett’s nails nearly drawing blood as he explored and enjoyed the new slippery sensation, Link’s insides squeezing him within an inch of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett was growling with every thrust, his face buried in Link’s neck, inhaling deeply. The bass of Rhett’s voice made Link’s entire body buzz. Link lowered himself to his elbows to help deepen the angle of Rhett’s thrusts. Link needed Rhett to be as deep as he could go, and never leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett was relentless as he pounded away. His sharpened teeth were grit, and he hissed out his pleasure every time his hips would slap against Link’s ass. Link was aware in the back of his mind of the noise they were making, but his cock was too hard and his mind too blissed out to really care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was so close to cumming, he pressed back up onto straight arms, and tilted his body so he could stroke himself to completion. Upon seeing Link’s bared neck, Rhett’s arm wrapped around the front of Link, and Rhett had him in a loose chokehold as he squeezed their bodies even closer together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link saw stars. He was able to breath, but could feel Rhett restricting a little blood flow to his head. Rhett bit into the meat of Link’s shoulder, breaking the skin, as he bucked hard, penetrating Link as deeply as he could. Link hissed and let loose a graceless, garbled sound as he came suddenly, sobbing in that delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett growled in happiness, when he felt Link cum and thrust so hard that Link flew forward a few inches, bumping his head into the tile wall, before Rhett finally released inside of Link with quiet whines and whimpers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men’s knees couldn’t take the floor anymore as Rhett pulled out and sat up to pull Link into his lap. Link panted hard with his arms wrapped around Rhett’s neck. Rhett’s arms were encircling Link’s middle and his tongue licked every square inch of Link’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link made a small, “Oh,” sound as Rhett’s release began to leak out of him. Rhett smiled and trailed his fingers down to Link’s hole to feel the evidence of their mating. He circled Link’s entrance with two fingers, spreading his cum around, when Link choked out a tortured sound of overstimulation, tears coming to his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett saw the pain on Link’s face and the blood trickling from his love bite on his shoulder. Rhett pulled his hand away. He buried his head into Link’s neck and mumbled, “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s glazed eyes tried to focus and form speech. “Wha? Sorry for what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett‘s fingers tapped above the bite. “Sorry. Luna es- Moon. Moon is close. Close to wolf.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link understood; Rhett’s abilities and senses were always heightened before his change. Not that Link minded, especially if that meant hot, primal sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Rhett.” Link assured as he caressed Rhett’s face. “Very okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No hurt?” Rhett leaned over and kissed the bite that he had marked Link with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no you didn’t hurt me. I mean…. well… a little, but it’s… I liked it.” Link was hoping that Rhett couldn’t see his intense blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes? Like?” Rhett’s eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh yeah. Probably too much,” Link chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett smiled and began to lick at the bite mark. Link’s dick gave a twitch at the affection, and surrendered to his dominating love’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get you clean,” Link spoke through closed eyes, already sleepy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett gestured to his body. “Clean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not clean, Rhett,” Link chuckled and rolled his eyes as he stood to slip on his damp scrubs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett grumbled but moved to the bath and began to soap himself up, mumbling, “Cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link smiled as he watched the giant of a man scrub himself with a petulant attitude in the small plastic basin. Link’s throat suddenly tightened and his heart felt like it would explode if he didn’t let Rhett know how he felt. Link knelt down next to the tub and stopped Rhett’s scrubbing hand. He made sure that he had Rhett’s gaze as he confessed, “I…. I love you, Rhett.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link?” Rhett’s face lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-and I know I shouldn’t… I should- I need- I need to find a way to get us out, but I don’t know how, Rhett. I don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link love?” Rhett’s eyes filled with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded. “Yes. I… I would die for you, Rhett.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…. no die,” Rhett shook his head, his eyes sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link smiled softly and soothed, “It’s an expression, but I mean it..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love Link.” Rhett’s wet hand carded through Link’s disheveled hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me?” Link questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link bit his lip hard, and nodded back with determination, “We’re gonna get through this, Rhett, I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, the kudos and comments have been giving me such joy! You guys are awesome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Guess who’s back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colonel Saunders drops in for a visit.<br/>*dramatic organ music*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Later that evening, unannounced and unexpected, Colonel Saunders made an unscheduled visit to the lab. It had been a few months since the Colonel had ‘accompanied’ Link to the facility, so he knew that an abrupt, unplanned visit probably meant nothing but bad news. Maybe the project was being scrapped? God, he could only hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Colonel walked into the lab looking like a knock off version of Clint Eastwood in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Good, The Bad and The Ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his eyes narrowed and his feet clunking down with purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone. Cafeteria. Now,” he boomed and everyone dropped their various clipboards and paperwork and booked it to the kitchen. Link’s stomach tightened as he followed the group and began worrying the edge of his scrubs. He had a really bad feeling about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone was seated in the cheap plastic chairs, the Colonel began to address the room. “Got a call this morning....” He glanced over at one of the assistants as he paced back and forth at the head of the room, hands clasped behind his back. “About a very distressing discovery. So I drove my ass out here on my own dime, because I am convinced that it is best to deal with this matter ASAP.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link wracked his brain on what he could possibly mean. What discovery was he talking about? There had been nothing monumental discovered in weeks. Just more confirmation of what they already knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The government has been pleased with the increase in productivity from the lab… thrilled actually. We are this close to identifying the genetic causation of this phenomenon, that would mean… life changing information. But…” the Colonel tapped his chin. “But regardless of the influx of information, we still have ruled and standards here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Link whispered under his breath, unable to stop himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your face?” The question was fired at Link like a bullet from a gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link sucked in air in surprise. The sudden question threw him off. He couldn’t exactly say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Rhett fucked me so hard I bumped my head into a wall.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he went for partial honesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bumped my head, sir.” He spoke down to the round vinyl table, convinced if the Colonel saw his eyes he would know Link was guarding his answers carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his bald head and pointed a fat finger to Link’s torso. “And those scratches on your arms and neck? How’d you get those?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘While getting fucked from behind by-‘ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link bumbled, picking the plastic off the table, “I-I don’t know, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know...huh. That’s not what I heard.” He stuck his hands in his front pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels, his combat boots making a squeaky sound that was nearly deafening in the small room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, fuck. He knows. That’s why he’s here. He knows. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s face burned, but he said nothing, convinced that his silence was less incriminating. It wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting too close, Neal. Or do you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m treating him! Isn’t that what you wanted from me??” Link turned suspiciously defensive, trying to steer the conversation away from where it was inevitably headed. The team just stared at the exchange, jaws dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Then please enlighten me to the finer details of your treatment plan,” he challenged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He… he needs….” Link went on the defense again. “Haven’t I given you more blood than anyone else? More samples? More research??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link stilled. His ears were ringing and his body locked, paralyzed by the accurate accusation. “I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or we believe it’s fucking you to be entirely accurate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link stayed silent, hands shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fuck all your patients, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The Colonel questioned before shaking his head. “Neal, I am aware of your extensive qualifications. That’s why we brought you here, but-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Brought</span>
  </em>
  <span> me here??” Link was furious now, yelling and screaming as he stood abruptly. The dam had broke. “I’m a fucking prisoner! I have no contact with the outside world- no phone, no internet access! I can’t even leave this-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no access because you are untrustworthy!  Your character is under examination as well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You agreed to this. You took the money. And in return, you have proven yourself to be nothing but a neglectful, irresponsible, immoral-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> immoral??” Link’s face was crimson red with anger, as he white-knuckled the edge of the flimsy kitchen table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have engaged in sexual activity with the subject. Your judgement is at best wildly flawed. If you think that that thing….” He pointed a disgusted finger in the general direction of Rhett’s cage. “that it can-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not ‘it’! He is a goddamn human being! Can’t you fucking idiots see that?!” Link threw his chair at the Colonel and even though it was easily dodged, Link knew immediately that he had made a grave, perhaps fatal mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Colonel’s gaze was icy as he cracked his swollen knuckles. “Lock Dr. Neal in his room for 10 days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What??” Link gasped, his knees giving out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs to learn that there are consequences to his actions. Remove the food from his room, and shut off the pipes. Give him two gallons of water and two MREs. That’s it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A timid objection came from Link’s right. “Sir…sir, he could starve-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I ask for input, Manner??” he roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sir.” Manner sat back down, chastised. He spared a concerned glance to Link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Colonel nodded to the assistants and they began to forcefully remove Link from the cafeteria, the order apparently effective immediately. Link let himself be led out, still too stunned to do anything but surrender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Link’s arms were yanked from side to side as they walked, all his thoughts were of Rhett. How would he react when Link suddenly went missing? How would he handle transforming without Link there as a buffer from the careless and rough hands of the team? Would he think that Link abandoned him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link started to panic; he couldn’t leave Rhett. He began to fight back. He was kicking and screaming as the assistants were forced to drag him to his room. Link elbowed one of them hard in the stomach and tried to make a run for Rhett’s cage, shouting his name. But someone had grabbed his ankle and Link face planted with a sickening thud. Link’s head buzzed and his vision swam as they dragged him feet first to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s split lip and bashed eyebrow left a trail of blood from his broken glasses all the way to his room. Link weakly clawed at the ground to try and stop them, but it was hopeless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett’s head perked up as soon as he heard Link shouting his name. He ran to the edge of the bars and listened. Link sounded scared. Something was happening. Then Rhett heard the thud and smelled the blood. Rhett grabbed fistfuls of his hair and roared to the sky. His mate was in danger. His mate was in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing was labored as he looked helplessly around his cell, his panicked green eyes landing on the steel bars in front of him. Rhett dropped his hands, clenched them into fists, before backing away a few feet. He steadied himself and ran full force into the steel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett continued to ram into the bars with all his might, howling in rage and despair the entire time. The entire cage rattled and shook, the booming impact could be heard throughout the entire building. Link could hear the clanging of the steel bars and his ears nearly bled with the volume of Rhett’s inhumane screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wrestled to his feet and pushed out of the way as a dozen guards sprinted in from outside, all headed in the direction of Rhett’s cage, rifles drawn and yelling, “He’s gonna break through the bars!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhett!!” Link used the last of his strength to yell out as they shoved him hard into his room and slammed the door. Link beat on the door until his knuckles bled. He collapsed crying to the floor, blood stinging his eyes. He did his best to try and calm his breathing and think logically. He needed to conserve his energy and stop his bleeding. Then he could worry about what to do next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link looked around and realized they threw him in too fast to care about taking away his snacks. Link started to eat a packet of fruit snacks that ended up tasting like blood because of his split lip. He quickly began stockpiling and hiding snacks in various corners and cubbies, in case they changed their minds and realized their mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did. They came in an hour later and Link didn’t even try to fight them. He groggily asked them about Rhett, but the question fell on deaf ears. They also found everything he stashed away except some granola he put in his pillow case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left him with two bottles, not gallons, of water and only one MRE. Link tried not to cry, he was going to need to conserve all the water he could. He started to calculate how many minutes he had left locked up, instead of focusing on what they could be doing to Rhett without Link there to defend him. If he focused on that, he would no doubt lose his sanity. And he needed to be strong. If not for his sake, for Rhett’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had only been three days and Link was going absolutely crazy. He was trying his hardest not to crack open that MRE until he was about to drop from starvation. He was already getting close. He tried to keep his mind busy to distract himself. His current mission: find out what language Rhett was speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered two phrases, ‘ma bine’ and ‘terminat’. But as he had the most restricted internet access, he was limited to try to find anything close to that language in scientific journals and past research papers saved in the countless, unnamed files on the computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took three more days of constant digging, but even weak from hunger and with his throat horrifically dry from thirst, he succeeded in finding ‘terminat’ in a Romanian translation of a biological research paper stored on the computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ROMANIAN!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was thrilled, and so very confused. What was Rhett doing in Virginia? Where had they found him? Had they taken him here all the way from Romania? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link had to cut his celebration short, as he was starting to see spots, so he went to break into the MRE…. with four days left to go before they let him out. Maybe he would just have half of it...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter up tomorrow!!<br/>Your comments and kudos keep me going, you lovely people!! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link’s ten day isolation is over...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blinding light hit Link’s eyes first and he winced. It was so goddamn bright. Link groaned and tried to lift his arm to cover his eyes but it wouldn’t move. He settled on moaning in discomfort. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Dr. Neal?” It sounded like Manner. Link gave a non-commital grunt. He was alive, at least. “It’s uh… it’s been 10 days, and-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Rhett?” Link croaked. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s alright,” Manner assured softly. </p><p> </p><p><em> He </em>. Link smiled. “Good.” </p><p> </p><p>Manner handed Link his broken glasses. “Um, you want me… to help you to the kitchen, so you can-”</p><p> </p><p>Link placed the cracked frames on his face, picked his weak body up off the bed, and shuffled right past Manner without another word to make his shaky trek to Rhett.</p><p> </p><p>The assistants went to follow Link, but Manner shook his head and held them back. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Rhett bolted up and ran to the front of the cage before Link had even turned the corner. His hands gripping the bent bars of the cage, his knuckles turning white. </p><p> </p><p>“Link!” Rhett's voice was thick with relief and heavy with sadness, his eyes bloodshot, and his hair in complete disarray.</p><p> </p><p>Link took in the sight of the damaged bars. Rhett had bent the steel. Link’s chapped lips raised in a small smile. <em> He did that for me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Link.” Rhett thrust his hands through the bars trying to touch Link to make sure he was really here. Link wandered slowly to the door and typed in the code with tired, clumsy fingers. Rhett practically dragged him into the cage. Link collapsed into Rhett’s arms, unable to stand any longer, his strength gone. Rhett sat them down gingerly on his cot. </p><p> </p><p>“Scared. So scared, Link. Scared Link gone. Scared Link hurt.” Rhett squeezed him far too tight, but Link was too weak to protest. </p><p> </p><p>He mumbled and tried to pet Rhett’s face, “I’m here, I’m here. Not gone. Here.” </p><p> </p><p>Rhett cried into Link’s neck, “So scared.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be scared, baby. I’m here. I’m so sorry. God, I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t leave you. Never…. never.”  He mumbled half coherently and patted Rhett’s back. </p><p> </p><p>Rhett pulled away and searched Link’s face desperately, “Link love?” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, I still love you, more than anything. Love you so much.” </p><p> </p><p>Rhett squeezed his mate even tighter. “Love Link so much,” he said in a rushed whisper. </p><p> </p><p>Link’s stomach gurgled loudly, Link’s near starvation making itself known again. Rhett looked at Link’s pale and gaunt face and rushed to the other end of the cage. He nestled Link against his chest once more and pushed a piece of jerky through Link’s lips, forcing the food into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Rhett begged. </p><p> </p><p>Link nodded and chewed the jerky, slowly. He nearly threw up as the unfamiliar feeling of food slid down his throat. Rhett nodded in encouragement and placed a warm hand on Link’s throat, encouraging him to swallow. The weight against his neck made Link feel like he was floating. Safe, but floating, in the comfort that was Rhett. </p><p> </p><p>Link swallowed, and Rhett had placed a bottle of water against his lips. He drained the entire bottle and Rhett held up another. He got about halfway through and refused anymore. Rhett sat in his pile of blankets cradling Link like a baby and kissing and licking his face every few seconds to keep him from passing out. Link immediately felt more coherent after having drank the water. He must’ve been so dehydrated. </p><p> </p><p>He was about to drift off into his first comfortable sleep in days when, after a few moments of silence, Rhett volunteered, “I am wolf when Link leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“You changed? When?” Rhett tilted his head, indicating ‘back‘. “Last week?” Link guessed. Rhett shook his head. Link shifted, his eyebrows raised as he concluded, “Yesterday?” Rhett nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s… that’s so late, it should’ve been last week?” Link’s voice was rough from disuse.  </p><p> </p><p>“Tried… tried to be man.” Rhett clenched his jaw. </p><p> </p><p>“You tried <em> not </em> to change?” Rhett nodded. “You can do that?” Rhett nodded again. “How long can you try?” Link tried to sit up but Rhett held him close to his chest and Link had not the energy to fight him. </p><p> </p><p>“Tried one day before. Never ten. Tried so hard. Tried to wait for Link.” Rhett shook his head as if he had somehow had let them down. Link finally got a good look at Rhett and felt sick all over again. </p><p> </p><p>“What did they do to you?” Link traced the bruising on his lover’s body. Bruises from the straps, the chains, the stabbings of needles. Rhett hissed in pain when Link touched his sensitive arms.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hurts,” Rhett whimpered and buried his head into Link’s. “Hurts, Link….” </p><p> </p><p>Link felt his heart shatter, but his fortitude harden as he whispered to Rhett, “We’re getting you out, Rhett. I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>Link recovered in his room over the next twelve hours, slowly eating and replenishing his liquids as he scoured the computer for ideas. But he hit a deadend as all he was really allowed to access were scientific journals and the building’s safety protocols. Not exactly a plethora of escape plan fodder hidden in those files. </p><p> </p><p>Link leaned back in his office chair and threw a pen at the glowing computer screen in annoyance. “Dammit.”</p><p>He leaned over to the end of the desk and with a large gulp finished off his seventh cup of coffee that day, but Link winced when he discovered it had gotten cold. He went to go fix himself another cup before scouring the computer once more, looking for any avenue of escape.</p><p> </p><p>Being Link Neal, he had read all the safety protocols and procedures his first week here, wanting to be prepared and ready for any eventuality. And that’s when the lightbulb went off. He dropped the empty mug and it shattered on the cold concrete floor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Safety protocols!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Four days later, Link was explaining his formulated plan to Chase in hushed tones as he helped unload the monthly grocery load. </p><p> </p><p>Link lifted a box of almond milk and whispered, “In a chemical breach, all the doors unlock but then seal themselves off within 20 seconds of a reported breach to prevent contamination.”</p><p> </p><p>Chase grabbed the box from him and loaded it on to the hand truck. He twisted his lips and shook his head, pointing above them. “That includes the dock doors, Link. You can’t get Rhett out and in the truck within 20 seconds.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna jam the doors.” Link grabbed another box.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can jam the dock doors…. but I need your help.” Link glanced around for the dozenth time to confirm that they weren’t being watched. “We need to both press the dock door button at the same time. And it’ll jam, and then I’ll go grab Rhett and we can get into the truck. Everyone is gonna be so confused and panicked, no one will notice us. It’ll be dinner time, so most people will get locked in their rooms or in the cafeteria.”</p><p> </p><p>“Link,” Chase’s shoulders slumped and he sighed, sounding skeptical, but sympathetic. This plan had too many moving parts, and he could see how desperate Link was acting. And while desperate people can do amazing, desperate things, they also can make mistakes. </p><p> </p><p>Link grabbed Chase’s shoulders. “I know you’d be risking your life and your job, but… I can’t think of any other way.” Link hung his head, his face contorted with the effort of not crying. He squeezed Chase’s shoulders so hard the smaller man almost whimpered. Link brought his tortured gaze up to Chase for one last plea. “I just…. I can’t see him here another day. It’s killing me. <em> Please </em>, Chase.” </p><p> </p><p>Chase scanned Link’s face and took in the absolute manic sorrow and heartache in his eyes. After another moment of silent tension, Chase grabbed Link’s hands and his eyes narrowed in unwavering resolve. “Let’s do it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your daily comments and kudos give me the positivity I need to get through these crazy times! I adore you all!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fan Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had to post this fan art by @hekkjunaa because it's freaking STUNNING!</p>
<p>I teared up when I saw this. The response to this story is still so surreal, and to have it illustrated is even more extraordinary. This rhinky dinky community constantly rocks my socks and I am grateful for you guys every day.</p>
<p>If you wanna follow this beautiful soul her Tumblr is linked below. </p>
<p>https://hekkjunaa.tumblr.com</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhett and Link get more help than they expect during their escape. (Lots of you guys already called it 😉😘)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Chase had left and they had confirmed his next delivery date and time, Link grabbed a handful of chocolate pieces and headed back to his room. He would brief Rhett on his plan tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 2:21am when Link tiptoed silently out of his room and made his way to his love. Link was soundless as he crept- he had worn thick woolen socks tonight, as spring was rolling around in Virginia, but the building never seemed to reflect the outside temperature. Rhett was already sitting at the edge of the bars, waiting for their nightly rendezvous, his hair sticking up and his beard wild with sleep. Link grinned when he saw that Rhett had placed a blanket on the cold floor for Link to sit on. He walked up to the cage without a word and sat down on the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted a corner of the fabric. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link not cold?” Rhett reached for his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shook his head and gave Rhett’s hands a squeeze. “No. Not cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link hungry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s eyes sparkled in adoration. “No. Not hungry.” Link rubbed his thumbs in comforting circles, massaging the back of Rhett’s warm hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link love?” Rhett leaned forward, attempting to catch Link’s lips in a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Rhett. I love you so much.” Link closed the distance and their lips connected and the outside world disappeared. There were no more bars between them, no cold concrete floor, no tests, no government facility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that existed were the men, their joined hands and their connected lips. All that could be heard were the quiet moans and purrs Rhett would make when Link added tongue to the kiss and the loud beating of their hearts. All that could be felt was the heat that always seemed to radiate off of Rhett’s body, and the wet caress of their mingled tongues…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, they separated. And Link cupped Rhett’s face with his hand. “Do you love me, Rhett?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. So much.” Rhett was kiss-drunk and exhausted, but the fire in his eyes when he spoke of his love for Link was truly something to behold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then nothing else matters,” Link whispered and kissed Rhett again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link had then told Rhett of his plan, conveying the finer details with over dramatic gesturing and crudely drawn pictures. And the bad news that they had to wait another three weeks and another moon cycle before they could escape. It would be too suspicious if Chase just showed up with an unscheduled delivery. Rhett of course took it as best he could, trusting in Link’s plan. After all, what choice did he have? He trusted Link with his life, and now he was going to prove it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you have to change again. I know how bad it is.” Link gave Rhett’s head some soft scratches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Change small hurt.” Rhett waved off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I know, I meant…because of all the blood tests, and the-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett stopped Link with a press of fingertips to his chapped lips. Rhett shook his head, clearly not wanting to dwell on or anticipate those moments of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link grabbed Rhett’s hand and kissed the fingertips one by one before grasping his hand tightly and holding it to his chest. “I’ll be there this time. I promise it won’t be as bad. I’ll protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded, pulling Link towards him and pressing their foreheads together. He grabbed the back of Link’s neck and started to knead it gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhett…” Link watched their mixed tears land and pool together on the floor. “I meant it when I said I would die for you. If it…” Link swallowed, resolute. “If it comes down to you or me-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Rhett pulled back sharply with his eyes screwed shut, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhett...” Link’s voice was thick as the lump formed in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he interrupted firmly. He looked to Link and caressed his face with soft tenderness, wiping his tears away. Link did the same as he reached for Rhett and swiped the moisture away with his thumbs. “Both.” Rhett tilted his head and pressed his bearded lips to Link’s. “Always both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three weeks had passed and the day of escape was finally upon them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link had made his standard rounds that morning, keeping his schedule as ‘normal’ as he could. Fortunately, it appeared as if no one noticed the disproportionate amount of sweat on Link’s forehead and underarms as he forced himself to make idle chit chat in the lunchroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s navy blue T-shirt may have hidden most of his stress sweat, but his casual clothes could not hide Link’s obsessive checking of his watch. He couldn’t help but feel antsy about the 4 pm delivery and the fact that it was imperative that he not be late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a bus to catch, man?” Shaw crunched on a granola bar. Link had seen this man eat more than do anything else. Link hid his disgust, shook his head, and put his infernal hand in his pocket, effectively trapping it. “You’re actin’ weird, man.” Shaw observed with a dismissive chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patel ignored the back and forth but Manner’s watchful eyes took in the scene. Also noticing Link’s twitchy behavior and his sudden want to engage in small talk. It was awfully suspicious and very unlike Link. Manner walked slowly out of the cafeteria, trying not to be noticed, and was swiftly en route to this office to log onto his computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to him, Link had left moments after and was also on his computer, scanning the programming and alarm codes, keying in the sequence for immediate disaster shut down. He had his fingers primed on the keys when he heard the bell sound for the delivery truck, which signaled Chase’s arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and keyed in the submission code for the breach alarm and hit the enter key. Immediately the sirens whirred and the alarms sounded. Link’s heart raced and his adrenaline started coursing through his veins. This was it. Their only possible chance. He hated how scared he was, but he had to move his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link sprinted to the back dock. He could do this. For Rhett.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he ran, he heard the sound of all the collective locks in the building disengaging in unison, and he started counting back from twenty, as the countdown began. He arrived at the dock in about 17 seconds, a full 2 seconds faster than he had allotted for. He looked frantically for Chase who stood ready with his hand on the switch. Link nodded, they both smashed their respective buttons, and the drop door whirred in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It jammed. He heard all of the doors and hallways scraping and dragging as the entire building started to automatically seal off it’s sections. He waved Chase on, encouraging him to get in and start the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link wiped the sweat off his lip, and attempted to level his head. The first part of the plan went off without a hitch. Now Link had to run back and meet Rhett, who will have escaped when the locks were disengaged. But he only got a few feet before he ran right into Doctor Manner. He stumbled back as Manner stood practically unmoved. The man’s broad frame barely registering the hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link-“ Manner pulled Link up off of the floor by the crook of his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck off, Manner!” Link shoved him away hard, sending the bigger man back a step, before he made to run again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manner grabbed his arm again and stopped him. “No, Link, wait! Did you… did you do this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link tried to wrestle his arm free. “I don’t have time to-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was cut off by the blur of Rhett’s body. Rhett was instantly by his side, his heightened speed proving very helpful in this case. Link heard a coughing sound and realized that Rhett had stepped in front of him with one arm wrapped protectively around Link and had the other wrapped not-so-protectively around Manner’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manner’s eyes widened in recognition as he looked in between the two men. “You’re taking him,” he concluded, his voice pinched as his airway was constricted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Link said, the facts obvious. He saw no need to deny it, they were too far to turn back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought so,” he choked out. “Good.” Manner tried to nod, as his hands clawed at Rhett’s, which was currently still wrapped pretty tightly around his throat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha… what?” Link’s brain short circuited. “Rhett, Rhett let him go.” Link pat Rhett’s arm insistently. Rhett let go instantly. Manner bent over to try and catch his breath, letting out wheezing exhales instead.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manner’s voice was gravelly as he urged, “Go, get out.” He rubbed his neck and nodded to the open truck, able to put two and two together. “I’ll try and cover you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link stuttered, stunned and stupefied, “Why… Manner, why are you doing this?” Link implored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manner didn't answer, only dug into his lab coat pocket for something. Rhett instantly stood in front of Link, immediately suspicious of the man’s motives and willing to protect Link from any potential danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Manner looked submissively at Rhett before pressing something into Link’s hand. Link glanced down quickly to the mystery object. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manner had the decency to hang his head and look contrite. “Maybe I’ll spend a little less time in hell for this. I’m very sorry.” His voice sounding sincere as he nodded to the flash drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link didn’t have time to question the gesture, thank him, or curse him as the docking bay door whirred one last time and started to close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go!” Manner yelled and shoved the men forward. Rhett yanked Link’s body close to his as they fell into the truck bed. Manner grabbed the strap and closed the back door of the truck and bolted back inside just in time. Rhett crushed Link against him protectively as they sped away into the windy night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outer dock door shut with a loud bang. Manner covered his ears, the alarm continuing to beep and blare. He ran to the wall radio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tower 3, Gate 3! Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> engage the supply truck. Chase was outside during the breach. I radioed and told him to get the hell away, we still don’t know what we’re dealing with!” Manner panted and awaited the reply with bated breath. “Tower 3 do you copy?? Gate 3. Do. You. Copy?? After an eternity, the radio crackled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copy that, base.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manner sighed in relief, slumped against the wall, and hung up the radio. Manner couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Get him outta here, Neal,” he whispered to no one as the alarms continued their defeating blare. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a few chapters left in this crazy tale!! ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hitting the ground running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Escape! Part 2!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter today but the last two are nice and long. (With a smutty last chapter of course!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chase sped out of the facility like a bat out of hell. Ignoring the speed limit signs and passing every car in their way. After a dozen miles he pulled over and brought the rattled men up front and began his speeding anew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was biting his nails, starting at the speedometer. He cleared his throat and put a hand on Chase’s shoulder, “Chase…. we can’t get pulled over, man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chase pointed to a box on his dash. “Police scanner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought those were illegal.” Link touched the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chase turned his head and gave Link a pointed look. “They are, Link.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Link removed his hand from the box and folded them in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the hour, Chase had been called back to his warehouse for another delivery. And as he had just driven 40 miles in the opposite direction, he had to turn back immediately or he would be considered truant and this escape would surely come back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there…” Chase pushed the truck to 80 and took the next exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled off near a carpark, and Chase threw the truck in gear and jumped out of the truck. Rhett and Link just stood staring, unaware of Chase’s plan and being too scared of being caught or followed to have the wherewithal to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Chase squeaked and made a frenzied gesture. “We gotta hurry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chase pulled off his heavy key ring as they walked briskly across the car pack and towards a line of covered carports and storage areas. By the time they reached the last storage space, Chase had sorted through the keys with a scrutinizing eye, finally finding the one he had been searching for. He checked the overheard number before unlocking the rusty chain wrapped around one of the storage ports. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door lifted with a snap, causing the three men to cough as it kicked up a massive cloud of dust. The inside was worse; it was covered in untouched inches of dirt and filth, clearly not having had the pleasure of sunlight in several months, maybe even years. Chase ripped the canvas covering off an old moving truck. He checked the tires quickly, and grabbed the keys out of the cup holder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This truck is unregistered, so don’t get pulled over. It’s not attached to me or the company, take it and go! There’s three gallons of gas in the canisters in the back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chase, we….are you sure that-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s 400 bucks.” Chase shoved the wadded up bills into Link’s hand. “It’s all I have. Buy a prepaid cell phone, check into a hotel under a false name or something, and call that friend of yours!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stevie!” Link exclaimed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why hadn’t he thought of her first thing?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“She… I bet she could charter me a private plane or something! We can meet her back in Brazil!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If she’s still there,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Link’s brain supplied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, she can afford that?” Chase looked at his wad of crumpled twenties in Link’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“She’ll make it happen. I know she will.” He looked to Rhett and grabbed his hand. “She will,” he assured his lycan giant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so. I really hope so.” Chase spared the men a final glance. “I really want you guys to make it.” He looked at his watch. “Shit, I really gotta go. I don’t want this getting back to you.” He couldn’t say goodbye as he bolted to his truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chase!” Link yelled. Chase’s curls flopped as he whipped his head back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chase swallowed the lump in his throat. “Just get home safe, okay? And um… call me? If you can?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded. The goal of getting Rhett somewhere safe the only thing on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link drove the rickety truck overnight and half into the next day, stopping for gas twice, before he needed to pull off into a truck stop and nap. He didn’t want to stop anywhere close to the facility, but knew he was in danger of crashing if he didn’t rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett watched over Link as he napped for an hour, stroking his hair and massaging the tension from his forehead before Link woke with a gasp, eyes frantic and limbs flailing. Rhett held him close and whispered platitudes to him in Romanian. And while Link still couldn’t understand, the sentiment was received and he calmed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started back on the road, wanting to get a few more cities away before they stopped again. Next they needed to buy a prepaid cell phone with Chase’s money. Link silently thanked his generous friend again. The next big city was in 100 miles. He prayed that in 100 miles he would be hearing his best friend’s voice because if she didn’t answer his call or changed her number, there was no plan B. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them three stops to find a store that sold prepaid cell phones, three stops too many in Link’s opinion. And Link thanked his lucky stars for his elephant-like memory as he dialed Stevie’s cell number without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Stevie stopped yelling at him, Link spewed his entire predicament to his best friend in under two minutes without taking a breath and god bless Stevie, she barely blinked at the crazy story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I… yes, yes I’ll make some calls.” He heard papers rustling at the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm scared, Stevie,” Link futilely whispered into the phone, as Rhett could hear him crystal clearly a mile away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Link, I bet if we-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Stevie.” Link began to sweat and he felt a panic attack coming on. “E-Everything is so scrutinized here, Stevie, with the government facilities all a-around us… I… he can’t go back, Stevie. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will call in every favor you or I ever earned. I will do this, Link. I promise. I’ll call you soon with good news, okay?” Link nodded and hung up, wiping the tears of fear from his eyes, as he put all his hope and trust in Stevie, thanking whoever would listen for gifting him the best friend on earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett moved towards his anxious love slowly and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his broad chest into Link’s back in a comforting hold. Link let his neck fall back to Rhett’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his own middle, holding Rhett’s forearms in place.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so scared. I can’t lose you.” Link’s voice was strangled with worried anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett only squeezed him tighter. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We’re wrapping up this story!! 😭😭<br/>I don’t wanna leave these boys yet.<br/>I may do another ficlet or something about them. Lemme know if you’d be interested!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ticket for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevie works her magic. Link finally talks to his mom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the power of Stevie Levine, and what must have been a shit-ton of money. The boys were boarding a private 12 seater plane bound for Brazil in just under two hours. The pilot asked no questions just made sure they were safely inside before sealing himself up in the cockpit. The woman was a goddamn magician. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link found it hard to relax, feeling as if at any moment, the pilot would get an official government order and the plane would turn around and they would be brought back to the lab. But Rhett was his calm- his warm, grounding anchor as he carded his fingers through Link’s salt and pepper strands, encouraging the man to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But over the course of the 15 hour flight, Link allowed himself to hope. Link was amazed but not surprised that Rhett didn’t seem too bewildered by the plane, walking around without care, cat-napping when he could. But for most of the flight, Rhett was in Link’s lap, free to cuddle and love on him as much as his heart desired. And his heart apparently desired </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take care of you, Rhett.” Link whispered in between lazy smooches. “Forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Protect Link,” Rhett mumbled as he kissed down Link’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll learn Romanian!... Ro.. Romana!” Link giggled as Rhett bit his collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Rhett murmured into Link’s skin and he began to pull at the collar of Link’s tshirt, trying to burrow his way inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhett,” Link giggled. “We can’t….” he trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett stopped his kisses. “Link?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link ripped off his shirt in seconds and with a mischievous smirk concluded, “Actually, we can.” He pounced on an unsuspecting Rhett and within the hour, both men had officially joined the Mile-High Club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link stared at the screen in disbelief. Manner had delivered and he had delivered </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flash drive was the literal smoking gun. All the video files, photos, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the government had documented over the last five months of Rhett’s imprisonment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manner didn’t tell Link, but he was concerned that they might be able to trace it back to him, but he had been prepared to accept the punishment if it did. He knew that what they were doing to Rhett was wrong and he would spend his life wallowing in regret. But the best he could do now was to try and make it right. And it started with the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thousands of miles away from their captors, Link held Rhett’s hand and dialed a number that he wanted to forget. The phone rang twice before Link heard shuffling at the other end of the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saunders.” A voice clearly lacking rest had answered the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound tired, Colonel,” Link observed with a deluge of sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neal.” Link thought he could hear the sound of the Colonel’s jaw grinding through the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Link popped the ‘p’.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neal, you son of a bitch. You have absconded with US government property-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> property.” Link’s carefree persona faltered as he defended the man he loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I should fucking kill you both right now,” the Colonel growled in fury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be a bad idea.” Link spoke with detachment. “You see, I have the tapes of Rhett’s torture and video evidence of the government breaking every law known to mankind. In the event of my death or disappearance, the files will be sent to Amnesty International, OSHA, the UN, as well as every major news outlet across the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The colonel sniffed, before snarling, “You don’t have that kind of clout, Neal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I know one of the best hackers in the business.” He glanced over at Stevie. “No need for clout when you have an internet connection.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying,” he grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna try me?” Link challenged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line was silent for a while as the militant man stewed in his anger. “This isn’t over Neal,” he warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, and I think it is,” he countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smug mother-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and one more thing. If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about hurting Rhett again. I swear to God and everything that I will find you. And personally take enormous pleasure in chopping your disgusting body into tiny little pieces. I’ll start with your pinky toes and work my way up. Maybe the ring fingers, the tip of your nose, or maybe I’ll make you a eunuch, I don’t know. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that it will take a very. long. time. And you will wish you had never heard the name Link Neal.” Link’s eyes were blazing and his nostrils were flaring as he nearly snapped the cellphone with his iron grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was shaking as he continued. “So think about that before you contemplate doing anything to me, my mother, or Rhett, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Goodbye.” Link hung up the phone, and immediately fell into a chair, his whole body trembling from the adrenaline crash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett rushed to his side, but Stevie beat him to a hug. She squeezed Link tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was so brave… Really creepy at the end, but so brave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link hugged her back. “Yeah, I know that wasn’t part of the plan, but I just couldn’t help myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stevie released him, placed her tiny hands on his shoulders, and looked him square in the eye. “I am so proud of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link teared up. “Thank you, Stevie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett hugged her so hard, she lifted off the ground and made an ‘oof’ sound. “Thank you, Stevie.” Rhett set her down and kissed the top of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re both very welcome.” She held both men’s cheeks in her hands, fighting back her own tears. She shook away the emotion, and hightailed it in the other direction speaking over her shoulder. “Let’s get you guys some dinner, okay?” she said, dabbing that infernal moisture from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>————-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next three months seemed to go by in a flash. A wildly successful, sex-filled flash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stevie and the boys had stayed in Brazil for the time being while planning their trip back to the US and chartering a flight home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s mother was so upset upon hearing her son’s voice on the phone, that he had to call her back in a half hour after she had calmed down enough to speak. She had assumed the worst had happened, and the relief that her baby was alive, happy, and apparently newly-attached made her weep with joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing the morbid tale of the lab and the source of her windfall payment to save her house, she needed a few more moments to compose herself and deal with the guilt, feeling as if her financial woes had caused all of this. Link assured her countless times, that it was not her fault. Then he managed to get her talking about what had been going on at home, and that led to a conversation about his mother’s new fiancé. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She explained how a dear friend had been comforting her over the last few months while Link had been incommunicado, and despite nearing the end of her 60’s, she had decided to get married to the man that had given her so much support lately. Link tried to sound thrilled, but as he was just as protective of Sue as she was of him, so he grumbled about needing to meet him as soon as possible to make sure he was good enough for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then the really unexpected news came- Sue was planning on selling her house and moving in with her new husband. Link was too shocked at the irony to get upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, mama. You can probably get a good price for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…. I’ve been thinking, Charles….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mama?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I wanna sell the house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s heart leapt, selfishly wanting to take her at her word- he loved that old house, but it wouldn’t be right and he knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, sell it. You already said your…boyfriend...” The word gave him the creeps. “had a better house, you should-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still moving in with him, sweetie.” She said with a gentle chuckle.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you wanna rent it?” Link scratched his head. “I guess-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna give it to you, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s motor skills evaporated as he dropped the cell phone onto the ground and scrambled to pick it back up. He brought it back up to his ear too hard and basically punched himself in the head with the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow…. mom you’re breaking up. It sounded like you said you wanted to give me the house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link teared up and his voice quivered, “Mom…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, please. I don’t need it anymore. You gave me the money to save it, anyway. I want you to have it. Have a family in it. Give me grandbabies… or grand puppies. Whatever.” Sue had not quite grasped the reality of having a lycan for a son in law, but her willingness to accept him was incredible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, mama.” Link held the phone close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, my angel.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter, people! 😭😭😭<br/>This has been such a fun ride with you guys, the comments and kudos mean everything. ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fan Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Had to post this amazing illustration by @brighteyes-flamingolegs</p><p>The details take my breath away! I am obsessed with it!!</p><p>Check out their Tumblr for more amazing pieces! <br/>https://brighteyes-flamingolegs.tumblr.com</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final chapter next!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The rest of forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boys enjoy their hard-earned happily ever after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh god, we’re done! 😭😭😭<br/>But I can’t leave these guys behind just yet, I’m working on a ficlet now about them after the dust settles from this story! But I’m open to prompts/suggestions/scenes you wish you saw/etc! So shoot me a message on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be national news, posted on Twitter, or printed in the paper, but unbeknownst to the boys, they could finally rest at ease. The facility in Virginia that caused them so much pain and anguish had officially been disbanded and dismantled. Saunders had been reprimanded and court-martialed for the disintegration of Operation: Lycan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However the consequences grew much steeper when Manner had decided to blow the whistle on the whole project, including the inhumane treatment of the lycan in custody and the laundry list of state and national laws they all willingly participated in breaking. The confession ended up earning Manner and the rest of the team lengthy jail sentences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manner got away with time served because of his cooperation, but with his medical license revoked and a felony on his record, his opportunities for jobs were limited. Patel, Shaw, Saunders, and the assistants would spend the rest of their lives in jail cells- a delicious twist of irony, while Manner would go on to dive head first into redemption and work on a wild wolf reserve in Alaska, trying his best to account and repent for his and the other’s actions in Virginia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett and Link continued to make love in various ways, locations, and with a never-decreasing frequency. Rhett’s monthly transformation became a non-issue. The man’s wolf just needing to run free in the night and hunt a few rabbits, and by morning Link would wake to a naked and satisfied boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett continued to understand an incredible amount of English. Link however, was not getting very good at Romanian. He was constantly cursing and blaming the complicated language for his lack of progress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are there so many consonants? Where are the goddamn vowels??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the real shift came a few weeks after they had landed in South America, and a few days before they were headed back to North Carolina. Stevie had spent the months that Link was gone continuing their research on the undiscovered species of Timber wolf, getting so very close to capturing the evidence on film. Essentially not making any progress while he was in Virginia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was lamenting their close calls over dinner one night when Rhett spoke up. “I can find them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Stevie asked, her blonde hair in a curtain in front of her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wolves. I can find them.” Rhett shoveled another spoonful of beans into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really??” Stevie’s eyes were wide as sand dollars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhett, how?” Link asked, scratching his fingernails up and down his lover’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I am wolf. I will find them.” Rhett grabbed for another can of beans, his appetite as big as it had always been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… ok…” Stevie’s eyes danced in calculation. “Could you bring one back here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answered quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Stevie was positively giddy. “That’s… I gotta work on the cameras!!” Stevie left so fast she knocked a chair over in her dash out of the tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As promised, three days later when Rhett had turned, four beautiful Brazilian Timber wolves decided to make a close inspection of the camp’s now fully functional cameras. Confirming their existence and documenting their discovery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stevie broke the news to their benefactors the next morning. Link could hear their cheering through the phone. He smiled at their unfettered glee as he uploaded the footage into their computers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stevie tapped his shoulder, the phone held to her chest. “The Ashby’s are offering us a disgustingly  exorbitant amount of money to name this species after them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ashby’s came from old money and would no doubt drop tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of dollars for the privilege of this new wolf discovery having their namesake. Link considered the offer, it would undoubtedly be a lot of money. He took off his glasses and glanced over at Rhett. The lycan was leaning back on the bed, his long arms propped up behind his head. When Link caught his eye, he smiled wide and stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link?” Stevie nodded to the phone and their awaiting benefactors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link put his glasses back on and reached out for Rhett. “Rhett how do you say ‘werewolf’ in Romanian?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Link’s outstretched hand. “Varcolac.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link smiled. “It’s perfect.” He stood from his chair and rose up onto his tiptoes to give Rhett a kiss. “I’m gonna name them after you, baby.” Rhett had a goofy smile and a dreamy, far off look in his eye. Link kissed him again and without breaking eye contact, told Stevie, “Tell the Ashby’s that-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already did.” Stevie smiled, knowing that look on Rhett’s face was worth more than money to Link. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to love Link, now.” Rhett nipped at Link’s ear, grinding his hardness against his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stevie laughed, “And that’s my cue, gentlemen.” She made a quick about-face and headed to exit the tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren’t listening to her any more as Rhett picked Link up and tossed him onto their mattress, growling low in his throat. Link smiled ear to ear, Rhett’s desire for him flooding him with feelings of warmth and confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hang a sock on the door or something,” Stevie joked to herself, knowing that at this point she was just a blurry shape to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett jumped onto the creaky bed, the springs groaning in protest as he hovered on all fours above Link. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna break the bed again, baby,” Link said, not an ounce of actual complaint in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett started to suck on Link’s neck as he worked open their pants. Link started to unbutton his shirt but stopped halfway to rid Rhett of his T-shirt. It was a battle to get Rhett to wear clothes, but he agreed to wear comfy cotton tees and joggers while they were around other people. Link agreed, preferring him naked, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link moaned, his hands pressing Rhett away, “We have to be quiet, Rhett, poor Stevie-“ Rhett bit his neck hard. Link squealed and slapped Rhett on the ass. “That’s exactly what… You’re evil, you know that?” Link grabbed Rhett’s ass and squeezed. “But I love you so much, I don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love Link so much,” Rhett muttered into Link’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link hugged him back tightly, suddenly overtaken with an unidentified emotion. “I love you, Rhett,” his voice breaking as he squeezed even harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett frowned and tried to pull his head up, but Link resisted, holding Rhett’s face against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link?” Rhett pulled his head up again and furrowed his brows. Link quickly tried to wipe his tears away. “Link?” Rhett wiped the leftover tears from Link’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I um… can we talk?” Link asked. Rhett gave a tender peck to Link’s forehead and sat up. Link followed him up and crossed his legs and set his hands in his lap. “We’re going home, soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded, smiling. “Yes. Home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I… I-“ Link wrung his hands together. Rhett extended his arm to hold them still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just… I’m just worried that-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fear. You are fear.” Rhett concluded somberly and pulled his hand back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s…. I’m just… I wanna make sure you’re safe. It’s different in North Carolina. Mom’s place is a farm, and I know we’ll travel a lot with my research, but... I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt, or accidentally hurt someone if they attacked you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never.” He rubbed their foreheads together and held the sides of Link’s head. “Never hurt you.” He chuffed into Link’s neck and started to kiss and gently lick the side of Link’s neck, lapping at his jugular. “Never… partenerul meu uman…lup de pereche… ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link let himself be distracted by the kisses, it was so easy to be led off topic by Rhett’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never. Hurt. You.” Rhett spoke in between kisses. “Wolf never hurt you,” he clarified further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m more worried about other people, Rhett. What if-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett kissed him silent. “Trust Link. Link trust me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer flew out of Link’s mouth. “With my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to love Link, now.” He spoke the phrase from earlier again, but now it had a weightiness to it that wasn’t there before. Rhett finished unbuttoning Link’s shirt and pressed him down onto the squeaky mattress and made his way in between Link’s now naked thighs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link lifted his head onto his pillow and looked down to the breathtaking sight of Rhett’s beautiful face staring right back up at him, a look of reverence in his green eyes as he moved his mouth closer and closer to Link’s erection, his eye contact searing and constant. An eager tongue lapped at the precum currently beaded at Link’s head, causing Link to gasp, before Rhett gently wrapped his lips around Link’s tip. Rhett closed his eyes and began to suck him slowly, humming his pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s lungs were burning as he sucked in gulpfuls of air, but never seeming to be taking in any oxygen. Rhett’s mouth made him go blind for a moment; spots dotted his vision as his brain caught up with his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rhett is giving me a blowjob! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link didn’t have time to dwell, as Rhett’s pace soon picked up, and Link’s legs began to shake in response to the increase in speed. Link was in heaven, the effect of Rhett’s mouth obvious as he moaned and whimpered with every bob of Rhett’s head. He wanted to lose control, to give over to the lust and fuck Rhett’s mouth, but he was too focused on trying not to cum. Link just clenched his fists in the sheets and panted through this overwhelming gift of pleasure that Rhett was giving him. After a few minutes, Link couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhett!” His hands flew to stop Rhett’s sucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett pulled up, his red lips swollen and wet with spit. He smirked. “Link like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Jesus, yes. I like. But I-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mate now?” Rhett got up on his knees and his thick erection bounced, making Link’s mouth water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mate with me, now.” Link pulled Rhett down on top of him, and groped for his dick, aching to be filled with his love. Rhett pounded into him so hard that they broke the bed frame for the fourth time in three months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay in their sweaty afterglow, sore and satisfied. Rhett had nearly dozed off while spooning Link in his arms, when a tentative voice brought him back from the edge of sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I'm okay if you need to… mate… with other wolves.” Link said, a blush covering his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link?” Rhett tried to hide his smile as he spoke into the back of Link’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean. I understand that when you have another side. The wolf side… and I’m obviously not a wolf, so if you need to… to be with a wolf sometimes, or you can’t control yourself…. I mean, you’re an animal, for godsakes it’s normal. And… and… I just want you to know that I get it, okay? I’m totally cool with it. I won’t get jealous or nothin’.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Link.” Rhett turned Link around in his arms so he could look into his lover's ocean blue eyes. He pet Link’s lips and held them shut. “When I am wolf-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I-“ Link tried to talk through Rhett’s fingertips. Rhett chuckled and moved his fingers aside to shut Link up with a deep kiss. He gave Link another parting peck before backing up so Link could look him in his eyes. He made sure that he had Link’s attention as he looked at him with a tender, loving expression, accompanied with a determined look on his face. Link needed to understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I am wolf....” Rhett shook his head and pointed to his forehead. “No wolf </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Still… Rhett mind. Only love Link. Always. Only want Link. Partenerul meu uman…lup de pereche…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You've… you’ve said that before… what does that mean?” Link traced his fingers over Rhett’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett tried to translate with his limited English. “Link is my man mate </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> wolf mate. Link is both. Love Link both ways. Wolf way and man way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Link could think of nothing else that would have the same impact as that declaration of love had on him. “I would die for you, Rhett. I hope you know that. I would follow you anywhere. If we had to be on the run forever, I wouldn’t care, because I have you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will protect Link. Keep safe. Always.” He held Link close and inhaled his scent.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll love you forever, Rhett.” He released a heavy sigh into Rhett’s chest. You’re my my lup… lup de... something…” Rhett chuckled at the failed attempt and Link slapped his chest. “I was going for a moment, you jerk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good moment.” Rhett smiled, drifting off to sleep. “Forever good moments with Link.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was seconds behind as he murmured a sleepy, “Forever….” with a blissful smile on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This has been incredible. Getting to talk to you guys in the comments, being gifted TWO illustrated pieces of art and a curated Spotify playlist... it’s been everything. <br/>Thank you for reading, thank you for your comments and kudos, thank you for the time you’ve invested. </p><p>Just thank you. I adore you all.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come follow me on Tumblr to be updated on new projects/giveaways and witness my 24/7 Rhink thirst!! Tumblr is @criminalmind1927 ❤️</p><p>Love and thanks to my beta @outofnowhere82<br/>GO READ THEIR WORKS ON AO3! My wifey is constantly publishing new stuff!</p><p>Comments are like GOLD to me!! 🥰🥰</p><p>Fic will be updated daily!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>